Hello Texas!
by blackroxduh17
Summary: Siblings Emmett and Bella have to move to Texas with Charlie. There Bella meets Jasper. While she doesn't care about a lot of things, she does care about the fact that he's her new stepbrother.
1. Goodbye Forks, Hello Texas!

**Twilight**

**Pairing: Jasper/Bella**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Summary: When Charlie tells them that he's getting married to Maria, siblings Emmett and Bella Swan roll their eyes. When Charlie tells them that they're all moving down to Texas, they laugh. But Charlie was serious. Emmett and Bella get the shock of their lives when they actually move down to Texas. Now, Bella is the type of girl who doesn't care about anything. At all. But when she goes to Texas, she meets Jasper Whitlock. He turns her world upside down. And while Bella doesn't care about a lot of things, she does care about the fact that Jasper's her stepbrother. **

**Chapter 1**

Charlie had met her on a dating website. Emmett had made fun of him for a week before Charlie told him to cut it out or he would get grounded. Needless to say, Emmett stopped making fun. We didn't think it was serious. I mean, Maria Whitlock lived in Texas and her profile name was 'Sexii Priincess'. Really, Maria? Anyway, it was physically impossible with her living all the way there and Charlie here in Washington. It was just a silly thing, we thought. I mean, sure she visited the last Sunday of every month, leaving her kids alone, by the way! We tried that on Charlie, but to no success. It was temporary, we thought. Boy were we wrong.

***************

_We were eating cereal, Emmett and I. We were teasing each other, because that's just what twins do. We were both really close and looked alike with Charlie's brown wavy hair and Renee's green eyes. With our pale skin and lithe body we were so alike. Except for the fact that Emmett was __**way**__ taller than me and had serious muscle. So anyway, we were teasing until Charlie came down the stairs in his uniform._

_"Emmett! Give me back the spoon, you shithead!" I yelled at him. That idiot had taken my spoon! He was such a... spoon stealer._

_"Language, Bella,'' Charlie reprimanded me. I ducked my head guiltily and hastily apologized._

_"Okay, and Emmett, give her the spoon back," Charlie sighed. Emmett rolled his eyes and gave me back the spoon. I stuck my tongue out at him and he grabbed it and pulled. That was just our relationship._

_"Charlith! Emmett hath my tongue!" I yelled. Charlie smacked Emmett's hand and we all laughed. Em wiped his hand on my shirt, and I rolled my eyes at him._

_"Guys, I have something to tell you guys..." Charlie trailed off, nervously. Curiously, Emmett and I turned our full attention to him. Charlie never beat around the bush._

_"What, Dad?" Em asked._

_"I asked Maria to marry me... and she said yes." Charlie blurted out. My eyes flew open and I prepared my speech._

_"Dad, don't you think it's... too soon? I mean, you guys have only been together for 4 months... I mean, yeah, she visits once a month, but really? Are you sure?" I hesitantly asked. Emmett nodded along in agreement._

_"No! It's not! We're in love! She loves me, and I love her! We're getting married in August!" Charlie exclaimed and I heard Emmett's mouth pop open._

_"August! That's less than 3 months away?!" Emmett exclaimed. I nodded my head in agreement. We often did this, teamed up against Charlie. _

_"So, when are they coming for the wedding?" I asked. Charlie looked nervous again._

_"No, we're getting married in Texas," He said._

_"But where are we gonna live? This house is barely big enough for the three of us, let alone three __**more **__people?" I shook my head, signaling my diasgreement. _

_"We're, uh, moving over there. To Texas," Charlie stated. Emmett and I shared a look before bursting out into laughter._

_"Psh, okay, Dad! You have fun with that! We're late for school, see you later! Maybe in Texas!" Emmett teased. We stood up and dumped our bowls in the sink. We were still laughing when we were walking out the door._

_"I'm completely serious! We're moving! You guys had better be ready. Be prepared!" Charlie had shouted, warning us._

_"He's not serious," Emmett has whispered._

_"Uh-Uh," I shook my head, laughing with Em._

_***************_

I wished we had heeded his warning. Taken it into account. But we didn't. And this is the price we're paying for it.

***************

_It was 2 weeks later, and Em and I had just gotten home, and were entering the house. Somehow, something looked different. Lonesome, maybe. The living room was filled with suitcases, and Charlie was walking down the stairs with another on his shoulder. He was grunting under it's weight and appeared red in the face._

_"What's going on? Are you visiting Maria this time?! SCORE!" Em shouted and looked excited. I started to get excited too because, come on, a week without Charlie in the house? Whoo!_

_"No, we're all going to Texas," Charlie explained, slowly. I felt my face morph into one of confusion._

_"Are you getting married already?" I asked. Well, dang, Maria works fast!_

_"No, the wedding is at the end of August... We were going to move next month, but Maria thought it'd be best if you guys and her kids spent time together, to get to know each other." Charlie ruffled his thinning hair and grinned at us. My confusion melted into one of horror. Em asked the question on the tip of my tongue. _

_"What do you mean?" He asked, quietly as if he were feeling horror, too._

_"I told you guys we were moving, didn't I? It's a bit sooner than expected, but I told you to be prepared," Charlie explained, looking surprised that Em had even asked the question._

_"What?" I couldn't help but say, even though I dreaded the next words that came out of my dad's mouth._

_"We're moving in 2 days."_

_***************_

Maybe, if we had actually listened, we would've been more prepared. But we didn't, so we weren't. I mean, yeah we fought, but we were only 16 year old juniors. (We had skipped a grade.) What were we supposed to do?

***************

_"I WON'T GO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? I'LL STAY HERE, AND TAKE CARE OF THE HOUSE!" I shouted in desperation. Leave behind me school? Friends? Job? No._

_"I'll stay too! I'll take care of the house too!" Em shouted. He was desperate too. _

_"No! Are you too crazy? I can't leave you behind! You're only 16!" Charlie exclaimed._

_"WELL THEN... I'LL STAY WITH ANGELA! I'M SURE HER FOLKS WON'T MIND!" Hopeless tears were falling, and my desperation was growing more and more. But so was Charlie's anger._

_"NO! THE ONLY 2 OPTIONS IS TEXAS OR YOUR MOM! YOUR CHOICE!" He shouted and stormed up the stairs._

_***************_

So of course we chose Texas. Renee was too outlandish for us to stay with her. It was not a choice and Charlie knew that. He had given us no choice.

***************

_"I don't want to go! I just don't! I hate her so much!" Hate poured from my mouth as I spoke about Maria._

_"I don't wanna go either, bellarina, but we gotta. We don't know how long it'll last. Maybe they'll see they're not compatible before the wedding. Or if not... then it's 2 years, they go by like this!" He snapped his fingers as if to prove his much. I leaned my head on his chest and repeated the words that Charlie had said only 2 weeks ago._

_"Be prepared."_

_***************_

_"Are you serious? When are you moving?" Angela asked, tears in her eyes._

_"Tomorrow." My voice had sounded foreign to me. Maybe it was all the crying I'd done the night before._

_"I'll miss you so much, Bella!" And Angela had hugged me, and started crying right there in the school parking lot._

_"Hey, now! That's what the internet's for! To communicate!" I had sounded cheery. But I wasn't cheerful. Not at all._

_***************_

That was my last day in Forks. I had said goodbye to all my teacher, friends, parents of friends. They were all sad, but assured me I would find better life in Texas. Forks was my home. I tried to swallow the lump in my throat. Seriously, I still had tears to cry? It should've been all dried up with all the crying I'd done lately. And then I heard the flight attendant speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have started our descent in preparation for landing, please make sure your seat backs and tray tables are in their full upright position. Make sure your seat belt is securely fastened and all carry-on luggage is stowed underneath the seat in front of you or in the overhead bins. Please turn off all electronic devices until we are safely parked at the gate. The flight attendants are currently passing around the cabin to pick up any remaining cups and glasses. We hope you enjoy your stay in Houston, Texas. The time is currently 4:37. Thank you for flying with American Airlines. Have a great day!" She sounded cheery. Cheerful bitch.

"Yo, Em, wake up!" I nudged Emmett's shoulder but all he did was twitch his nose.

"Psst, you're gonna die alone. With only 26 cats..." I whispered ominously to him, internally giggling.

"No, not the 26 cats.." Em moaned, and I snickered, my hand over my mouth. He had confided in me that he often had a nightmare where he was old and alone with 26 cats. I went in for another whisper before I felt a tap on my shoulder. I immediately stiffened and all traces of good humor vanished from my face.

"Stop bothering your brother and just wake him up, Bella," Charlie sounded exasperated. I stuck my tongue out at his back, when he turned around to talk to the attendant.

"C'mon Emmett!" I roughly pushed his shoulder and he woke up, startled.

"What, what?'' He asked, disoriented.

"We're here," I made a face at him and he grinned at me.

****************

We were outside the airport. The heat was blistering. I instantly missed the cold and rain of my real home, Forks. In my long jeans and long-sleeved shirt, I was already sweating and we hadn't even been outside for a full 10 minutes. Emmett was having the same problem and looked irritated. Charlie, too, was sweating profusely.

"Having doubts yet, daddy dearest?" I couldn't help but say. He glared at me and pointed at the truck, where 2 men got out and started putting all out luggage into the back.

"I'm hot," Em whined.

"Deal with it," I snottily replied, earning a glare from him too. Gosh, I feel so loved.

***************

"Okay, the girl is Rosalie and the boy is Jasper. They're twins also. Her name's Maria. Don't mention anything about the ex-husband got it?" Charlie quickly filled us in as we neared the house. Supposedly we would both be getting our own rooms and the house had a backyard pool. Yeah, because that made this _so _much better. Not.

I looked around as the truck went into a driveway. This house was huge! Maria had definately digged into her ex-husband's wallet!

"Poor ex-husband.." Emmett whispered in my ear. We often thought on the same wavelength, something all twins do. I wonder if Jasper and Rosalie were the same. I sighed as the truck slowed to a stop, and 3 blondes came out to greet us.


	2. Take A Swim

**Twilight**

**Pairing: Jasper/ Bella**

**Genre: Romance/ Drama**

**Summary: When Charlie tells them that he's getting married to Maria, siblings Emmett and Bella Swan roll their eyes. When Charlie tells them that they're all moving down to Texas, they laugh. But Charlie was serious. Emmett and Bella get the shock of their lives when they actually move down to Texas. Now, Bella is the type of girl who doesn't care about anything. At all. But when she goes to Texas, she meets Jasper Whitlock. He turns her world upside down. And while Bella doesn't care about a lot of things, she does care about the fact that Jasper's her stepbrother. **

**Chapter 2**

_"Poor ex-husband.." Emmett whispered in my ear. We often thought on the same wavelength, something all twins do. I wonder if Jasper and Rosalie were the same. I sighed as the truck slowed to a stop, and 3 blondes came out to greet us._

"SWEETIE PIE!" The older lady yelled. Charlie looked happy and grinned like a fool in love. Fool.

"MUFFIN!" Charlie shouted and started running towards Maria. It wasn't like in the movies, where they run towards each other in slow motion and just stare at each other in an intimate moment. No, this was fast and sloppy. Maria ran towards Charlie and jumped on him, straddling him and proceeding to suck his face off. Can you say 'Ew'?

"Eww!" Emmett whispered in my ear. The other 2 blondes began walking towards us and I was struck by their gracefulness and beauty. Wow. The girl had blonde wavy hair down to her waist. She had blue eyes and looked friendly. The guy's blonde hair was also wavy and thick. It looked soft and I wanted to touch it, to see if it was soft. He also had blue eyes, but his were a shade lighter.

"Hi! I'm Rosalie Whitlock, and this is by brother Jasper Whitlock. It's a pleasure to meet ya'll!" The girl, Rosalie, exclaimed looking had a tinge of a southern hey, we _are _in Texas. I nodded and started my introduction.

"Hiya, I'm Bella Swan, and that's my brother Emmett Swan. Pleasure to meet you too." I said, sounding considerably less excited. I looked over to Jasper only to see him looking at my jean covered legs. He raised his eyes and went to my stomach, then chest and back down. I raised my eyebrows and snapped my fingers in his face. Jasper looked startled and looked up at me. Upon seeing my glare... the moron smirked. He smirked! Gosh, did he have no manners? I looked at Rosalie to see if she had seen him, but she looked to be in a conversation with Emmett. I turned back to Jasper to reprimand him, fucker was looking at my chest again.

"He-llo! My face is up here!" I pointed to my face, glaring when he smirked again.

"I know. And while your face is great to look at, I find that your boobs are better," He pointed at my chest and continued staring. He was so... so rude!

"Hasn't anyone told you it's not polite to stare? At anything?" I told him, infuriated. I stomped my foot when he kept on looking.

"STOP!" I yelled at him, surprised when Emmett and Rosalie looked over, and Maria and Charlie stopped sucking face. Whoops.

"Is there something wrong, Bella?" Charlie asked, his hands on Maria's butt. Yuck!!

"Yeah, while you're standing there, humping, I'm getting ogled at and I'm hot." I complained.

"Yes you are," Jasper whispered. Oh. My. Goodness. I will seriously kill this hot, gorgeous, beautiful ogre of a man. Charlie's face flamed at the humping comment, and Maria glared at me. Whatever.

"You know what? Why don't we go inside, hmm?" Maria asked, her voice was smooth and low. I could tell we wouldn't get along. Emmett walked towards me, stopping and putting his hand on my shoulder. I looked at him, curious. He looked unbearably sad. I turned towards him and probed his eyes for an answer as to why he was so sad. He just shook his head at me. I'd ask him later. The Whitlock twins were looking curiously at our silent exchange.

"Well, no use in standing around here in the heat, c'mon, let's go." Maria finished. Emmett and I shared a look and headed inside.

***************

"This is your room Emmett. On the left is Rosalie's room. To the right, that's your room Isabella. And to the right of that room is Jasper's. We thought it would be better like this so that you guys can spend some time." Maria walked and talked, speedily.

"Wait, wait, wait. Are you seriously telling me that I have to share a wall with that insufferable ogre?" I asked both Charlie and Maria.

"Yes. Don't whine," Charlie said, glaring at me. I opened my mouth to whine just as Emmett came behind me and put a hand over my mouth. Sigh.

"Okay, well, we're going to go downstairs, that's where our room is, and I'm going to show Charlie-bear the room. Toodles!" Maria said and hurriedly towed Charlie behind her. 3 guesses on what they're about to do.

"So, What do ya'll wanna do now?" Rosalie asked all 3 of us.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm still freaking hot. So show me where the pool is." I told them all, wiping my hand on my forehead.

"Oh yeah! Totally! Let's do that!" Emmett seemed pretty excited.

"Okay, we'll go change into our bathing suits, Ain't that right, Jasper?" Rosalie actually looked as excited at Emmett.

"Sure." Jasper said, smirking.

**************

I looked through my suitcase frantically trying to find a bathing suit when I realized... I didn't own one! There never was a need! I stepped out of my room as the same time Emmett did. We didn't own bathing suits. Rosalie stepped out of her room in an oversized shirt. She looked confused that we were both still in our clothes. Jasper then stepped out in all his glory. And when I say 'all his glory' I mean _all _ his glory. He was wearing swimming trunks that went down to his knees, no shirt. _No shirt. _**No shirt. **Oh holy mother of all that is good. Stop staring. His abs. Dear god. He had a six-pack. His body was actually really tan and his sun streaked hair was as unruly as ever. Jasper looked over at me and smirked when he caught me staring. I immediately looked at Emmett who was staring at Rosalie's legs.

"We actually don't have bathing suits. We didn't need them in Forks." I supplied the information, seeing as to how Emmett was too busy staring to say anything. Perv.

"Oh, hey, I have more trunks in my room, come in." Jasper told Emmett, who stopped staring and followed Jasper into the room.

"Come in, I have one that would be perfect for you!" Rosalie said, excited.

''Okay." I grumbled. I walked into the room and looked around. It was pretty cool! The walls had colored circles on them. The bed was in the middle of the room, and had the covers a purple color. Rosalie went to the dresser and dug around.

'' Kickass room," I complimented. Rosalie looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey, thanks!" Rosalie thanked me and I found myself looking closely for a heavy southern accent. Where was it?

"Hey, aren't people from Texas supposed to have an accent?" I asked Rosalie. She turned around and looked deep in thought.

"Jasper and I were born here. We lived here until we were two, then we went to live with our dad in New York. We only moved back about two years ago." Rosalie explained. Oh.

"Why'd you move back?" I asked.

"Our mom asked us to. She said she was lonely. So we came. I mean it was a big sacrifi- AHA!'' Rosalie suddenly shouted, making me jump. She lifted her hands out of the dresser and came out with a black two piece. She rushed over to me and gave it to me.

"Thanks. I'll go put it on." I walked out of her room and into mine. I locked the door and took off my clothes, replacing them with the swimsuit. Over it, I put on an oversized shirt, like Rosalie. I stepped out of the room, to find everyone else already there. The Whitlock twins immediately started walking down the stairs, Emmett and I following. We passed the master bedroom on the way. We all heard a crash followed by a giggle/moan. Gross. I walked more quickly. Outside we reached the pool. It was massive. Rosalie took of her shirt and dove into the pool right away. Emmett stared open mouthed and I nudged him. He shook his head and proceeded to jump into the pool too. Jasper was next. Then they were all waiting for me to join.

"Geez, okay." I said, taking the shirt off. Jasper looked me up and down, a smirk on his stupid lips. I jumped in quickly making a splash. We were all splashing and laughing when out of the door walked in 2 people. They stopped short as soon as they saw me and Emmett. At the time I was trying to dunk Jasper, maybe drown him, so I was on his back with my hands in his wet hair. The short girl looked over us for a short second and then she yelled out:

"Get your hands off my boyfriend, slut."

* * *

**CMON! You know you wanna review. So review, yeah? Over 40 people added this story to story alert, yet only a few reviewed. Thanks to those who did.**

**REVIEW!**

**-Katherine**


	3. Meet 'N' Greet

**Twilight**

**Pairing: Jasper/ Bella**

**Genre: Romance/ Drama**

**Summary: When Charlie tells them that he's getting married to Maria, siblings Emmett and Bella Swan roll their eyes. When Charlie tells them that they're all moving down to Texas, they laugh. But Charlie was serious. Emmett and Bella get the shock of their lives when they actually move down to Texas. Now, Bella is the type of girl who doesn't care about anything. At all. But when she goes to Texas, she meets Jasper Whitlock. He turns her world upside down. And while Bella doesn't care about a lot of things, she does care about the fact that Jasper's her stepbrother.**

**Chapter 3**

_Okay, so I thought I'd put a little paragraph from last chapter since I haven't updated in so long._

_I looked through my suitcase frantically trying to find a bathing suit when I realized... I didn't own one! There never was a need! I stepped out of my room as the same time Emmett did. We didn't own bathing suits. Rosalie stepped out of her room in an oversized shirt. She looked confused that we were both still in our clothes. Jasper then stepped out in all his glory. And when I say 'all his glory' I mean__all__his glory. He was wearing swimming trunks that went down to his knees, no shirt.__No shirt.__**No shirt.**__Oh holy mother of all that is good. Stop staring. His abs. Dear god. He had a six-pack. His body was actually really tan and his sun streaked hair was as unruly as ever. Jasper looked over at me and smirked when he caught me staring. I immediately looked at Emmett who was staring at Rosalie's legs._

_"We actually don't have bathing suits. We didn't need them in Forks." I supplied the information, seeing as to how Emmett was too busy staring to say anything. Perv._

_"Oh, hey, I have more trunks in my room, come in." Jasper told Emmett, who stopped staring and followed Jasper into the room._

_"Come in, I have one that would be perfect for you!" Rosalie said, excited._

_''Okay." I grumbled. I walked into the room and looked around. It was pretty cool! The walls had colored circles on them. The bed was in the middle of the room, and had the covers a purple color. Rosalie went to the dresser and dug around._

_'' Kickass room," I complimented. Rosalie looked up at me and smiled._

_"Hey, thanks!" Rosalie thanked me and I found myself looking closely for a heavy southern accent. Where was it?_

_"Hey, aren't people from Texas supposed to have an accent?" I asked Rosalie. She turned around and looked deep in thought._

_"Jasper and I were born here. We lived here until we were two, then we went to live with our dad in New York. We only moved back about two years ago." Rosalie explained. Oh._

_"Why'd you move back?" I asked._

_"Our mom asked us to. She said she was lonely. So we came. I mean it was a big sacrifi- AHA!'' Rosalie suddenly shouted, making me jump. She lifted her hands out of the dresser and came out with a black two piece. She rushed over to me and gave it to me._

_"Thanks. I'll go put it on." I walked out of her room and into mine. I locked the door and took off my clothes, replacing them with the swimsuit. Over it, I put on an oversized shirt, like Rosalie. I stepped out of the room, to find everyone else already there. The Whitlock twins immediately started walking down the stairs, Emmett and I following. We passed the master bedroom on the way. We all heard a crash followed by a giggle/moan. Gross. I walked more quickly. Outside we reached the pool. It was massive. Rosalie took of her shirt and dove into the pool right away. Emmett stared open mouthed and I nudged him. He shook his head and proceeded to jump into the pool too. Jasper was next. Then they were all waiting for me to join._

_"Geez, okay." I said, taking the shirt off. Jasper looked me up and down, a smirk on his stupid lips. I jumped in quickly making a splash. We were all splashing and laughing when out of the door walked in 2 people. They stopped short as soon as they saw me and Emmett. At the time I was trying to dunk Jasper, maybe drown him, so I was on his back with my hands in his wet hair. The short girl looked over us for a short second and then she yelled out:_

_"Get your hands off my boyfriend, slut."_

***************

"Hey, Em, do me a favor and tell me that she wasn't talking to me," I said, my hands shaking. Emmett waded over to me, and put his hands on my shoulders, edging Jasper away from me.

"Don't do anything rash. Just because you're not in Forks anymore doesn't mean you can go around beating people up. Remember, your police record got sent over here." Em warned me. During this time, Jasper had gotten out of the pool and walked over to the 2 people. I curiously looked up at them. The guy had a weird color hair. It was like brown, red, and orange. It looked good on him, though. He also had green eyes. Like a forest green. The girl was short. Her hair was short. And brown. Her eyes were brown. She was dressed head to toe in a pink outfit. Wow. She was like the polar opposite of me. Put us side by side and we'd look like night and day. I tended to wear dark colors. It kept me warm in Forks. Though it was hot here, and there was no need for me to wear dark colors, I would. It was just… me. The girl looked at me. I sneered.

"Hey, Edward, babe." Jasper smirked, pulling the girl into his arms, locking lips with her. His hand immediately went to her ass. Her ugly ass.

"Who's that?" I heard Emmett ask Rosalie, who had waded behind us. 'Edward' was looking at us.

"Well, the guy is Edward Masen. He's Jasper's best friend, and a good friend of mine. His parents are best friends with my mom. The girl, is Alice Brandon. She's Jasper's girlfriend. They are not like regular couples. He cheats on her, she cheats on him, It's all very complicated. If you ask me, I don't understand why they just don't break up with each other to, you know, date other people, but it's not any of my business." Rosalie was speaking quietly and waving to Edward who was waving back. Looking at me.

"So do you like her?" Em asked. Rosalie snorted. I liked her.

"Hell no! That girl is a bitch! She thinks she's the shit because she's going out with my brother! I guess it makes sense, though. He's the most popular guy, she's the most popular girl… why wouldn't they go out?" Rosalie was muttering. I was laughing under my breath. Jasper and Alice were still going at it. They were worse than my dad and Maria.

"That's weird. I would've figured you'd be the most popular." I wondered aloud. Rosalie turned to look at me.

" It's a group, I guess. We're all popular. Not that I care. In fact, it's quite annoying. We can't do anything without the whole school knowing about it." Rosalie scoffed. And then I just couldn't help it. I wanted to cause trouble. I wanted this Alice chick to hate me. I already hated her.

"Get a room, slut," I mock whispered. Jasper and Alice disentangled. Alice was looking furious. Good. Em groaned loudly while Rosalie ducked under the water. The air bubbles coming up let me know she was laughing.

"Why? Why must you cause trouble?" Em groaned. I turned to him, facing my back to the others.

"Hey, don't forget, your police record got sent over too." I said smugly.

"I only have that police record because you always drag me along with whatever illegal thing you do." Em whined, I laughed at him.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" I heard from behind me. Man, she had a squeaky voice. It was annoying the hell outta me. I turned back. Alice had a hand on her hip. Jasper was smirking, one hand on the stupid bitch's waist. Edward was looking bored.

"Whatever do you mean? I wasn't ignoring you!" I said in the most innocent voice I could muster up. At this point, Rosalie, who had resurfaced, went back into the water. The bubbles rose up again.

"Yes you were! You don't have any right to call me a slut. I wasn't the one hanging all over another girl's boyfriend." She sneered. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, first, I wasn't 'hanging all over him', okay? I was trying to drown him. Second, you don't use that tone with me. Use it again, and you'll find my fist ramming itself down your throat. Third, maybe you shouldn't be looking at the girl, but at the guy, Have you ever thought that maybe it's your boyfriend who's the slut?" I said calmly, getting out of the pool. Emmett was right behind me. I guess he didn't trust me enough t get out of the pool alone with that bitch right in front of me.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" She screeched. I walked over to where I put the towel down, and began drying myself.

"I think I'm Bella Swan." I said sarcastically. Alice's nose flared. Haha, she looked funny.

"You don't just waltz in here, and have the nerve to tell me whatever about my boyfrie-" I cut her off.

"You know, I'm tired of hearing your mousy voice. Bye, nice meeting you!" I said cheerfully, and proceeded to walk into the house. I could vaguely hear Jasper laughing.

"Don't laugh at that! She called you a slut! Are you gonna take that?" I could hear Alice yelling at Jasper. I walked up the stairs, careful not to go near the master bedroom. Finally, I was at my room. It looked so empty. Well that could be fixed. My bed, studying table, and boxes were in here. I began unpacking each box, slowly.

I could feel the tears falling.

**************

Two hours later, my room looked like my old room did. Except for the fact that this room was much, much bigger and the walls were blank. No matter. I would go and buy black paint soon. I had already changed out of the bathing suit and into a black tank with black baggy shorts. I had already set up my laptop, and was listening to 'Hypnotize' by System of A Down on my iPod, laying on the bed. I heard a knock on the door, before it opened. I didn't look up.

"Hey, man, I love you!" I heard Rosalie shout. I looked up to see her flying towards me. She jumped on the bed, making me bounce, bounce, bounce.

"What?" I laughed. I loved this girl.

"I've been wanting to yell at that bitch for a while. I did once, but Jasper chewed me out right afterwards. We didn't speak for 2 weeks." Rosalie was saying. I pulled out my headphones.

"So? Why do you care if Jasper chewed you out?" I asked her.

"Well, he's my brother, you know?"

"Is that some kind of explanation?" I asked. Rosalie smiled at me.

"It's better to be on my brother's good side then on his bad. Trust me." Rosalie said.

"Oh, I trust you. I just don't care." I said. And here, Emmett walked in.

"What is the matter with you?" He asked.

"Hello to you, too." I said dryly.

"I asked you not to get in trouble here. And what's the first thing you do? You cause trouble. And you know what? I am not going to bail you out of jail, ever!" Em was whispering furiously.

"Yes you will."

"Yeah, I probably will." We both laughed.

"Where's the she-devil?" I asked.

"She was just leaving." They both answered, then laughed together. I rolled my eyes. Then, the door banged open, revealing a smirking Jasper. Em and Rosalie looked at each other.

"Well, I'm going to go help Emmett unpack. See you later!" Rose and Em waved then walked out of my room, shutting the door behind him. That Emmett. It was so like him to leave me with the enemy, and protect me from the wrong person. Once he punched a guy out because he thought the guy was hitting on me. Afterwards, I punched Emmett. He felt really stupid when I told him the guy was gay. Yeah.

"What do you need, Jasper?" I asked, sitting up on my bed. Jasper walked forward, then sat on the bed. I scooted over a little. I didn't want that perverted bastard anywhere near me,

"Because of you… my girlfriend was mad."

"And that's my problem because…" I trailed off, scrolling through the iPod.

"Well, it was your fault. I think you should repay me… someway…" He trailed off. I felt his hand on my leg.

I raised my eyes to his.

***************

**Alright, so I said I wouldn't update this story until I finished the other one, but I had some free time and I was like 'what the hell, let me update Hello Texas!.**

**Hope you liked this chapter.**

**REVIEW!**

**-Katherine**


	4. The Man Whore

**Twilight**

**Pairing: Jasper/ Bella**

**Genre: Romance/ Drama**

**Summary: When Charlie tells them that he's getting married to Maria, siblings Emmett and Bella Swan roll their eyes. When Charlie tells them that they're all moving down to Texas, they laugh. But Charlie was serious. Emmett and Bella get the shock of their lives when they actually move down to Texas. Now, Bella is the type of girl who doesn't care about anything. At all. But when she goes to Texas, she meets Jasper Whitlock. He turns her world upside down. And while Bella doesn't care about a lot of things, she does care about the fact that Jasper's her stepbrother.**

**Chapter 4**

"_What do you need, Jasper?" I asked, sitting up on my bed. Jasper walked forward, then sat on the bed. I scooted over a little. I didn't want that perverted bastard anywhere near me,_

"_Because of you… my girlfriend was mad." _

"_And that's my problem because…" I trailed off, scrolling through the iPod._

"_Well, it was your fault. I think you should repay me… someway…" He trailed off. I felt his hand on my leg._

_I raised my eyes to his._

***************

"You have exactly 3 seconds to take your hand off of my leg before I smack you into oblivion." I said menacingly. Jasper merely looked at me, his eyes turning a shade darker.

"Just to repay me. That's all." He said, whispering. I'm not even sure he knew what he was saying.

"Are you nuts? Do you think I'm some kind of slut? Whore? I'm not into you. In fact, I kinda hate you. I hate you, your girlfriend, this house, Texas! Godammit! Get the hell out of my room, Whitlock." I said, pushing his hand off my leg. He looked surprised for a second.

"Okay. Remember, you owe me. And I always collect my debts," He said, his eyes shining. I rolled my eyes and stood up, walking up to him, pushing him out of my room. His back was warm, hard. I could feel his muscles flexing. Damn.

"Bye, babe," He waved. I slammed the door in his face, locking the door.

I just want to go home.

***************

"Guys! Come on down, it's dinner time!" I heard a shout from downstairs. Okay. Go downstairs and face the spawns of the devil, (except for Rosalie), or stay here and face the wall. I like the wall. I heard the thundering steps of Emmett, followed by the light steps of Rosalie. 2 minutes later I guess they were all down there because I heard a shout for my name.

"Bella!" I ignored the call, closing my eyes and fighting the tears. God, I hate this place.

"BELLA!" I would give anything to go back to Forks.

"**BELLA!"** Right about now, I would be doing my homework and talking to Angela on the phone.

"**BELLA!"** My dad was pretty peeved. Good.

"**ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!"** Oh, no, he used my full name. I'm quivering in my tank and baggy shorts. Not. My door flung open. I didn't flinch.

"Bella, I have been calling your name for the past 5 minutes. Get your ass down those stairs right this second!" My dad was absolutely livid. Maybe if I pretended to be dead he'd send me to the morgue. Even the morgue was better than this hellhole. I laid on the bed unnaturally still.

"Bella, don't cause me trouble on the first day. Just come downstairs and have a nice family dinner with us." He said.

"They're not my family, dad." I spoke. Damn! Now I can't go to the morgue. Fuck.

"They will be in a short while. Let's go." Charlie said.

"No."

"Bella. If you don't go downstairs right now, you'll be grounded for 2 months." Charlie said. I opened my and rolled them.

"I really don't care. It's not like I'm gonna be going anywhere here anyway." I said.

"ISABELLA, GET UP NOW!" He yelled at me. I stood up in a flash.

"NO! I WON'T! WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU? I HATE IT HERE! I'D RATHER EAT DOG SHIT FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE THAN BE HERE! I HATE YOU!" I yelled. My hand swung, knocking down the lamp. It landed with a loud crash. I could hear Emmett running up the stairs. I assumed they heard the whole argument downstairs. Charlie was still yelling at me, but I was beyond listening. Emmett appeared at the door, looking at the scene before him. Charlie, red in the face, yelling, the lamp on the floor, me, my bedhead, and uncaring expression.

"Dad. Dad? DAD! Stop yelling. I got her." Em then walked up to me and flung me over his shoulder, as he often did. He then began walking out into the hallway. Charlie was behind us, still yelling. I started yelling back at him. We began walking down the stairs. What a sight we must be. Em, walking with me over his shoulder. A screaming Charlie behind us and a yelling Bella. Ha. I would've loved to see their faces.

"YOU'RE THE RUDEST DAUGHTER IN THE WORLD-" Charlie was yelling.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I yelled back. Our voices were being drowned out by each other. Finally, Em set me down on the ground. I stopped yelling, as did Charlie. I straightened my tank and shorts and smirked at Em.

"Thanks for the ride," I said sarcastically.

"No prob," He smirked back. Charlie sighed and went to sit at the table. Maria's mouth was open, her face shocked. Rosalie was smirking at me, and Jasper… Jasper was staring at my boobs. Perv. Maria cleared her throat.

"Okay, well, Iabella, why don't you have a seat?" Maria said in a sugary voice.

"It's Bella. And I'd rather not have a seat. I'd rather be in Forks, Washington, the home where you completely uprooted me from." I said, my voice was as sugary as hers. Maria looked shocked at my bluntness. Em looked down at his plate. I could tell he was amused.

"Bella…" Charlie warned.

"What, daddy? I'm just speaking with my soon-to-be stepmother here. Anyway, Maria, as I was saying, I'd also like you to stop fucking my dad, and cancel this ridiculous whole engagement issue. That way, we could go back home. What do you think?" I asked. My voice was so sweet, it literally hurt to speak.

"You may excuse yourself to your room now, Bella," Charlie said. I beamed.

"It was nice having this conversation with you, stepmother. Later." I took off running for the stairs. I heard a chair scraping back.

"I would like to be excused, too. Thanks dad!" Em didn't even bother waiting for a reply. He also took off running after me. I giggled in exhilaration and ran into my room, Em right behind me. He closed the door.

"Do you know how much I love you, sis?" Em said, ruffling my hair.

"Yes. I believe I do know, bro!" I said, jumping on his back, both of us falling down on my bed.

**************

Em and I were laying on our backs, staring at the ceiling. Sometimes we spoke, other times we just enjoyed each other's presence. Aerosmith was playing softly in the background.

"Hey, Bella?" Em asked quietly.

"Yeah?" I answered just as quietly.

"Do you think that if we ran away back to our old house, that things would be the same?" He asked.

"No. I don't think so. I mean, Charlie sold the house. So obviously, we won't have a place to be at in Forks. Besides, we would need money for the flight. Money that we don't have. Face it, Em. We're stuck here unless Charlie decides we can go back. Or until we turn 18." I said, mumbling a little. I was tired.

"Yeah… It was just a thought." Em said. I rolled over to him, putting my hand over his belly, and turned my head into the crook of his neck. Em's hand rested itself on my waist.

And I cried.

***************

"Guys." I could hear someone calling out to me. Then I felt a hand shaking my shoulder.

"If you want to keep that hand, I suggest you take it off me right now." I warned, voice still laden with sleep. The hand was off me in a flash. I lifted my head from Em's chest, who was still sleeping soundly. It was Rosalie.

"Oh, Rosalie, Sorry. I'm not a morning person." I shrugged and smiled. Rosalie smiled back at me and laughed a little.

"It's okay, I'm not either, I was sent to wake you guys up for breakfast. But Emmett wasn't in his room. Imagine my surprise when I find you two all cuddled up! It's so cute!" Rosalie squealed. I laughed and nudged Em in the ribs. He awoke with start.

"Huh, whaa, whaa?" He asked, disoriented for a few seconds. I shook my head at him.

"Breakfast." I said.

"Breakfast? Breakfast!" Em yelled and stood up. I almost fell off but clung on to him for dear life. I was basically straddling my bro. It was like a piggyback, but I was in the front instead of back. Em rushed down the stairs, surprising Charlie, Maria, and Jasper who were at the table eating. Maria looked shocked at us. Charlie merely rolled his eyes, used to this. Jasper's eyes darkened. He was looking at my ass. Perv.

"BREAKFAST!" Em shouted. Maria jumped, startled.

"We need to brush our teeth, Emmett." I said.

"Right!" Em then took off up the stairs. God, I love my Neanderthal of a brother.

***************

So I ended up eating breakfast with my 'family'. Em and I were sitting side by side. He was stealing food off my plate when he thought I wasn't looking. I knew that everyone was staring at us. We were pretty goofy at the table,

"That is it! Stop stealing my food! I'm a growing girl!" I shouted at him, covering my plate with both my hands.

"You're not growing. You stopped growing when you were like 13! That's why you're so short!" Em told me.

"I did not! And I'll have you know that this is the average American height here! You're just a freak!" I stuck my tongue out at him. As always Emmett grabbed it.

"Haha, Bella, why are you sticking your tongue out?" Emmett was laughing. I glared at him.

"Charlith! Emmetth hath my thongue!" I yelled. Charlie sighed.

"Emmett, behave like a proper human being at the table. Give her back the tongue.'' Charlie said. Emmett released my tongue and I drank water. At this point, Rosalie was laughing her ass off. Jasper was just smirking. Maria was repeatedly clearing her throat.

"Hey, Em, did you hook up your computer yet?" I asked him.

"Yeah, but there's no wireless. Think you could fix it up for me?" He asked, winking. I laughed.

"Isabella. I don't want to see you stealing wireless here!" Charlie said.

"Okay. I'll do it when your back is turned." Em and I laughed. Charlie sighed.

" I thought you'd learned your lesson when the FBI showed up at our doorstep." Charlie mumbled.

"Nope. I didn't." I said cheerfully, standing up and walking into the kitchen. I heard footsteps behind me. And then hands on my hips turning me around. Jasper. No duh. He pushed his hips into mine. A freakin' toothpick couldn't fit between us!

"What're you doing?" I hissed, futilely pushing at his shoulders. He barely moved an inch.

"When are you going to pay me back?" He asked, his head lowered onto my neck. I gasped when I felt his tongue slip out and trace my neck.

"Pay you back for what?! And stop doing that!" I hissed quietly, so as to not alert the other people.

"For yesterday." He said, sucking on my neck. I bit back a groan. Boy could work his tongue.

"Get the fuck off, you moronic man whore!" I yelled in a whisper. I elbowed him in the ribs. He stepped back a bit, giving me the chance to push him back further.

"Hey!"

"Stay the hell away from me!" I practically growled at him.

**YAY!! I UPDATED AGAIN!!! IM SO HAPPY!**

**THAT WHORISH JASPER!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**-Katherine**


	5. North Texas Academy Cliques

**Twilight**

**Pairing: Jasper/ Bella**

**Genre: Romance/ Drama**

**Summary: When Charlie tells them that he's getting married to Maria, siblings Emmett and Bella Swan roll their eyes. When Charlie tells them that they're all moving down to Texas, they laugh. But Charlie was serious. Emmett and Bella get the shock of their lives when they actually move down to Texas. Now, Bella is the type of girl who doesn't care about anything. At all. But when she goes to Texas, she meets Jasper Whitlock. He turns her world upside down. And while Bella doesn't care about a lot of things, she does care about the fact that Jasper's her stepbrother.**

**Chapter 5**

_So I ended up eating breakfast with my 'family'. Em and I were sitting side by side. He was stealing food off my plate when he thought I wasn't looking. I knew that everyone was staring at us. We were pretty goofy at the table,_

_"That is it! Stop stealing my food! I'm a growing girl!" I shouted at him, covering my plate with both my hands._

_"You're not growing. You stopped growing when you were like 13! That's why you're so short!" Em told me._

_"I did not! And I'll have you know that this is the average American height here! You're just a freak!" I stuck my tongue out at him. As always Emmett grabbed it._

_"Haha, Bella, why are you sticking your tongue out?" Emmett was laughing. I glared at him._

_"Charlith! Emmetth hath my thongue!" I yelled. Charlie sighed._

_"Emmett, behave like a proper human being at the table. Give her back the tongue.'' Charlie said. Emmett released my tongue and I drank water. At this point, Rosalie was laughing her ass off. Jasper was just smirking. Maria was repeatedly clearing her throat._

_"Hey, Em, did you hook up your computer yet?" I asked him._

_"Yeah, but there's no wireless. Think you could fix it up for me?" He asked, winking. I laughed._

_"Isabella. I don't want to see you stealing wireless here!" Charlie said._

_"Okay. I'll do it when your back is turned." Em and I laughed. Charlie sighed._

_" I thought you'd learned your lesson when the FBI showed up at our doorstep." Charlie mumbled._

_"Nope. I didn't." I said cheerfully, standing up and walking into the kitchen. I heard footsteps behind me. And then hands on my hips turning me around. Jasper. No duh. He pushed his hips into mine. A freakin' toothpick couldn't fit between us!_

_"What're you doing?" I hissed, futilely pushing at his shoulders. He barely moved an inch._

_"When are you going to pay me back?" He asked, his head lowered onto my neck. I gasped when I felt his tongue slip out and trace my neck._

_"Pay you back for what? And stop doing that!" I hissed quietly, so as to not alert the other people._

_"For yesterday." He said, sucking on my neck. I bit back a groan. Boy could work his tongue._

_"Get the fuck off, you moronic man whore!" I yelled in a whisper. I elbowed him in the ribs. He stepped back a bit, giving me the chance to push him back further._

_"Hey!"_

_"Stay the hell away from me!" I practically growled at him._

_

* * *

_

**Just so you guys know, right now, it's around the beginning of June. This was specified in the first chapter, but there are so many long breaks in between updates that I felt the need to specify this in this chapter. **

**The wedding is at the end of august, right before the kids start their senior year.**

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

"Hey, don't you guys go to school?'' I asked Rose, who was floating around in the pool.

"Yeah! But we get a few days off after we take Regents. School starts on Monday. In 2 days. Nooo!" Rosalie wailed, sinking into the water. I laughed. I was so glad that Em and I were in an honors program back in Forks, and we had taken all our Regents months ago.

"Ugh! That means we get to be the new kids. Whoop de doop." I said to Emmett, taking my index finger and making little circles in the air.

Right now it was Saturday. This morning, Rose, Em, and I had decided to just lounge around in the pool. Charlie and Maria were in their room, sleeping. I would be super tired too if I had had the busy night they had. I woke up around 4am to get a glass of water, and all I heard from their room was groans and moans. Old people sex. Gross.

Jasper, you remember him, right? The perverted douche? Yeah, him. He was sleeping upstairs. Em had tried to go and wake him but I had grabbed his ear and dragged him all the way to the pool, a laughing Rose trailing behind.

"I wonder what people will say when they see you?" Rosalie mused. I looked at her curiously.

"Why would you say that?" I asked.

"Well, when word got around that we were to have new stepsiblings. People figured you would be, I don't know, ugly? Like in Cinderella. But you're not. You're actually really hot!" Rosalie laughed.

"Rosalie, babe, I'm flattered. But I don't go that way. I'm as straight as bacon." I said.

"But bacon has squiggles on the sides." Rosalie said.

"I know. I just have my little moments here and there." I laughed, and Rose jumped in.

"My guess is that all the guys would be all over you. And the girls would… be all over… you, Emmett." Rose trailed off a little at the end, and I looked curiously at her. Em looked uncomfortable.

"Huh. I really don't give two shits." I said, laughing.

"Thanks for inviting me, assholes." Jasper said from behind me. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh darn! He found us!" I said. Em snickered into his hand. I turned around, only to be splashed with water. Jasper had jumped in. I slipped into the water, swimming to the other side of the pool.

"Why are you all the way over there, Bells?" Em asked me.

"I just don't want to be tempted to hit him." I pointed at Jasper, who rolled his eyes.

"You would do just about anything to get your hands on my body, wouldn't you?" He asked.

"Honey, please. In your dreams.'' I scoffed.

"How did you know what I dreamt about last night? Spying on me?" He retorted.

"Once again, in your dreams, dipshit." I said.

"Seriously, guys. It's 10 in the morning and you're already fighting?" Rosalie asked. There was a tiny smirk on her lips.

"You know what? You're right. It's 10 in the morning, and I don't feel like arguing with you. So…. Goodbye peoples!" I hauled myself out of the pool, (feeling eyes on my ass), and walked over the towel rack.

"Such dramatics." Jasper said. I looked back at him as I was walking into the house.

"I hope you die."

So half an hour later, I was on my bed, dressed in dry black cargo pants and a black tank. I was trying to sleep. Then the door opened and closed. I could hear breathing so I guess someone was in here. I turned over in my bed.

"Hey." Jasper said.

"Dude, I left the pool to get away from you. There was no point in doing that if you're still with me." I mumbled.

"Well, Rose and Emmett are boring. So I thought I'd come bother you." He walked forward sitting on the bed, then leaning back and laying down.

"You do know you're laying on my feet."

"Yep."

"If I lose circulation in my legs, I'll kill you."

* * *

Blearily, I opened my eyes and looked at the clock on the dresser. It was 1:30pm. My mouth was cottony, my back was aching, and my legs were numb. I looked down. Of course they were numb, Jasper was laying down on them, sleeping. I was about to wake him up.

I looked at him. When he was sleeping, he really didn't look like a perverted asshole. In fact, he looked rather innocent. His blonde hair was messy- when wasn't it? His mouth was in a cute pout. Aw. I hope a dog bites off his balls. As innocent as he may look, he's anything but.

Sighing, I shook my legs a little. Fucker still didn't wake up. I sighed louder and started shaking him with my hands.

"Wake up, lazy fuck!" I yelled in his ear, making him come to, startled.

"Damn, woman! Couldn't you have let me sleep a little more?" He grumbled.

"No! You were cutting off my circulation to my poor legs! Plus, it's 1:30 in the freaking afternoon. How did you get in my bed again?" I asked, disoriented. Hey, I just woke up!

"Well. Come on, right about now mom is probably making lunch. Let's go!" He said, getting up and offering me a hand. I looked at him for a second before taking his hand. He yanked me up, practically ripping my arm from my socket.

"You know, manhandling can land you in jail for at least 6 months or so." I mused. following him out into the hallway and down the stairs.

"With this face? The most would be 3 minutes." He said. I scoffed and walked into the dining room, right behind him, still bickering with him.

* * *

"Good afternoon, sleepyheads! Imagine our surprise into your room and find you 2 sleeping like babies!" Maria told me, laughing falsely.

"Ha." I laughed in my most fake tone. Charlie shot me a look over his mug. I stuck my tongue out at him. He should've known I wasn't going to make shit easy for him. In fact, my goal was to make everything harder.

"Bella, do me a favor and go get your brother and Rosalie, yeah?" Charlie asked me. I suspected it was to get me away from Maria.

"Sure." I said. I didn't mind getting away from that stupid idiotic _mother_.

I walked out into the backyard, almost slipping on a puddle. I walked out, keeping an eye out for any more puddles I could possibly slip on. Stupid puddles.

The pool quickly came into view, along with the occupants. Rosalie was splashing Emmett, who was laughing and shaking his hair out to her. I smiled at the sight.

"Hey guys!" I shouted, quickly gaining their attention. Em looked annoyed at me.

"What, Bella?" He asked, chasing Rose around the pool.

"Dad wants you two inside. For lunch." I said, looking at my nails.

"What? It's lunchtime already?" Rose asked, shocked.

"I know, right? I fell asleep and the next thing I know, it's lunchtime." I laughed lightly. Rose laughed as she climbed out of the pool. Her skin immediately prickled and I noticed Emmett looking at her ass. I narrowed my eyes. Did my brother like Rose?

"C'mon, Emmett, what are you waiting for?" Rosalie asked, wrapping a towel around her body. Em shook his head a little before climbing out of the pool also. I noticed Rose turned around, a small blush on her face. Did Rose like my brother? I shook my head, what was I thinking? Of course they didn't like each other.

"Can you guys get a move on, seriously! I'm fucking hungry," I grumbled, patting my flat stomach.

"Come upstairs with me, so I can change?" Rose asked. I nodded and followed her into the house, up the stairs. She opened the door, allowing me to enter before she closed the door and locked it. I went and sat down on her bed, before laying down on it.

"So I was wondering something…" Rose trailed off.

"Well, do you want me to guess what that something is?" I asked wryly. I looked up to find Rosalie nude. She laughed.

"Hot bod, babe," I waggled my eyebrows and laughed as she waggled back.

"Anyway, you eat a ton, yet you have, like, the perfect body." Rose asked slipping on her underwear. I leaned back to look at the ceiling.

"Back in Washington, I was on the Volleyball team. It's a great workout. Also, I think I have sonic speed metabolism. Otherwise, I would be really fat." I said laughing. Rose laughed along with me.

"That's how, you're a jock." Rose said. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not a jock. I just like playing volleyball. But I'm not a jock. Truthfully, I don't believe I feel as if I don't fit into any clique. But speaking of which, is cliques like a big thing?" I asked, curious.

"Well, yeah. But in North Texas Academy, there's only one 'group' that's diverse. Filled with smart people, jocks, cheerleaders, skaters… basically one person out of every clique. Kind of. It seems that way." Rose said.

"So who started that group?" I asked.

"Jasper. Everyone wants to join, but nobody can. We're exclusive." Rose laughed.

"Huh. Teenagers. What shallow creatures." I said, laughing.

"Yeah. I know." Rose walked up to me, now fully dressed, and yanked me up.

"C'mon!" I skipped over to the door , unlocking it and walking out, Rose behind me. We were laughing together as we walked up to the table. Rose took a seat next to Emmett, leaving me to sit next The Pervert. As I sat down, Jasper leaned over.

"There you are. I was waiting for you, babe," He said, dropping his hand on my thigh.

"Really? Keep waiting," I said, pushing his hands off my thigh.

"Okay, Emmett and Bella, you guys are starting at Rosalie and Jasper's school tomorrow. We had the school give Bella Jasper's schedule. Likewise for you and Rosalie, Emmett." My dad said.

"What?" I groaned. I had all the classes with The Pervert. Couldn't it have been Rose? Sigh.

So that's how I spent my lunch time. Arguing with Charlie and Maria, Joking around with Emmett and Rosalie, and fighting Jasper's wondering hands the whole time.

That boy had no boundaries.

Seriously.

* * *

**ACK! I UPDATED! WHOO!**

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**(please;)**

**-Katherine**


	6. Let's Go to Hell

**Twilight**

**Pairing: Jasper/ Bella**

**Genre: Romance/ Drama**

**Summary: When Charlie tells them that he's getting married to Maria, siblings Emmett and Bella Swan roll their eyes. When Charlie tells them that they're all moving down to Texas, they laugh. But Charlie was serious. Emmett and Bella get the shock of their lives when they actually move down to Texas. Now, Bella is the type of girl who doesn't care about anything. At all. But when she goes to Texas, she meets Jasper Whitlock. He turns her world upside down. And while Bella doesn't care about a lot of things, she does care about the fact that Jasper's her stepbrother.**

**Chapter 6**

_"Well, yeah. But in North Texas Academy, there's only one 'group' that's diverse. Filled with smart people, jocks, cheerleaders, skaters… basically one person out of every clique. Kind of. It seems that way." Rose said._

_"So who started that group?" I asked._

_"Jasper. Everyone wants to join, but nobody can. We're exclusive." Rose laughed._

_"Huh. Teenagers. What shallow creatures." I said, laughing._

_"Yeah. I know." Rose walked up to me, now fully dressed, and yanked me up._

_"C'mon!" I skipped over to the door, unlocking it and walking out, Rose behind me. We were laughing together as we walked up to the table. Rose took a seat next to Emmett, leaving me to sit next The Pervert. As I sat down, Jasper leaned over._

_"There you are. I was waiting for you, babe," He said, dropping his hand on my thigh._

_"Really? Keep waiting," I said, pushing his hands off my thigh._

_"Okay, Emmett and Bella, you guys are starting at Rosalie and Jasper's school tomorrow. We had the school give Bella Jasper's schedule. Likewise for you and Rosalie, Emmett." My dad said._

_"What?" I groaned. I had all the classes with The Pervert. Couldn't it have been Rose? Sigh._

_So that's how I spent my lunch time. Arguing with Charlie and Maria, Joking around with Emmett and Rosalie, and fighting Jasper's wondering hands the whole time._

_That boy had no boundaries. _

_Seriously._

_

* * *

_

**2 DAYS LATER**** (MONDAY)**

So it was early morning. I had already showered earlier. I was now in my room trying to find something to wear. I put on a matching bra and underwear, rifling through my closet for something that wouldn't make me die from heat exhaustion. Then, out of nowhere my door banged open. I squeaked and looked up. Thankfully, it was just Emmett.

I thought it was Jasper. He was always barging in here like he owned the place. Personally, I think he was hoping that if he barged in here enough times, he might catch me changing or something like that. I was going to start changing in the bathroom. He did have a bite mark on his wrist from where I got pissed at him for telling me to take my shirt off.

The past 2 days were spent with all of us hanging by the pool. Rosalie and I had come a long way in such a short time. We shared stories and laughs. Em was usually hanging out with us. But it wasn't all fun and games, nope. Jasper developed a habit of inviting Alice to hang out with us. Not only did she completely drive me ape shit, but she was always hanging on Jasper, making out with him, touching him in front of me. If I didn't know any better, I would've thought she was marking her territory. It's funny, because I thought only dogs did that.

Well, Alice did remind me of a dog with her obedience. Whenever Jasper called her or told her to do something, she went. I had the feeling if Jasper told her to jump, she would say 'How high, babe?'… It was sickening. And any chance I had, I told her so. My favorite thing to do was get her as pissed as she got me. Boy, was that easy. She had a quick temper.

But one thing was different. Edward had joined us. He was a cool dude. Edward was kind of quiet at first, keeping to himself. He got my sense of humor and my sarcasm. Which was weird, because I thought only Em got my sense of humor. Edward didn't get offended when I was rude to him, or when I called him rude names. In fact, he reciprocated! He was cool. I had a feeling we were going to be good friends.

One thing was strange, though. The other day, it seemed that Edward and Jasper were good friends, right? Wrong! They pretended, I think. Their relationship was all cool, buddy, buddy. However, there was an undercurrent of tension that I sensed there. I asked Rosalie about it, but she said it was nothing. Her wringing hands and shifty eyes said another story. I talked to Emmett about it, but he told me to stop being a nosy bitch. I hit him. He whined about it for an hour straight.

Emmett suddenly cleared his throat, letting me know that I was ignoring him. I looked up at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you going to stand there in your underwear staring at nothing… or are you going to put some clothes on and come downstairs for breakfast?" Em raised his eyebrow at me, going and flopping on my bed. I rolled my eyes at his antics. Then I looked down and noticed for the first time what he was wearing.

"Em, bro, what the fuck are you wearing?" I asked him. He was wearing a white polo shirt and khaki shorts. He looked down and blushed.

"Um, Rose told me I would look good in this…" He trailed off, and blushed once again.

"Dude, you're totally pussy whipped." I shook my head at him, running a hand through my hair. It moved a little, and tickled my waist.

"What? No, I'm not!" Em protested. I laughed at him, then went and sat down next to him.

"What's the deal with you and Rosalie?" I asked him quite seriously. He sighed and leaned back on the bed, looking up at my ceiling. I stood on my knees and walked over to him, lying on top of his hard body. I snuggled my head under his chin and put my hand over his heart, waiting for him to start talking. After a couple of seconds he did. This was what was so great about our relationship, it was totally comfortable for the both of us.

"Well, Bells, I think Rose is a cool girl." He sighed, and his breath moved strands of her from my head. It tickled.

"Even cooler than me?" I pouted and raised my head to look him in the eye. He laughed a little.

"No, Bells, no one is cooler than you." He chortled. I smiled and rested my head under his chin again. One of Em's hand came up and wrapped around my waist. The other stroked my hair.

"Okay, but I didn't ask if she was cool. So what's the deal?" I asked again.

"Well, she's a cool girl. I like her." Em said in a clipped tone. My eyes popped open.

"Wait, you like her? Seriously?" My tone was incredulous. Em sighed under me.

"Yes. But this is a moot point. It's not like I'm going to do anything about it anyway." He sounded put out.

"What? Wait, why?" I asked, now I was incredulous.

"Well, I don't know if you've noticed Bells, or you're in some sort of freaky denial type of thing, but our dad is marrying her mom. I'm going to become her brother in a couple of months. I snorted.

"Um, when the hell have you let anything like that stop you? Besides, you're going to be her _step_brother. " I muttered.

"What's the difference, anyway?" He muttered back to me. I lifted my head and looked hard at him. He looked around for a little while before his eyes landed on me. I smirked at him.

"Uh, bro, there's a _big_ difference. Seriously, Emmett. Are you going to seriously tell me you feel the same way about me that you feel about Rosalie?" I asked him. Em's eyes widened and he looked grossed out.

"Ugh, gross, Bells, No! Gross!" Em pretended to shudder, I laughed along with him. My legs were swinging in the air. We were mid laugh when the door—once again—banged open.

"Hey, are you guys—Whoa!" Rose cut herself off. Jasper was behind her looking at us with his mouth hanging open. Of course, once he saw I was only in my underwear, his mouth shut and his eyes darkened to the point where they could be called dark blue. Em scrambled underneath me, trying to shield me from Jasper's gaze.

"Dude, stop looking at her!" Em growled at Jasper. I rolled my eyes and pushed him out of the way.

"Out! Both of you!" I shouted at them. Rosalie turned and pushed Jasper, who didn't even protest. The door closed shut behind them. Em and I turned to each other… and burst out laughing.

"Okay, how about once I'm done dressing, we go to your room and pick out a different shirt, because no offense, but you look _way _preppy." I laughed. Em narrowed his eyes at me and flicked me. I went to my closet and picked out black shorts and a white tank. I paired it with my white converse. When I finished dressing, I grabbed my eyeliner and motioned to Em.

"Let's go to your room," I said, turning Emmett around and hopping on his back, for a piggyback! Yay!

"What the—" Emmett said, trying to pull me from his back, but I just clung on harder.

"Stop it! Let's go, I still have to do my eye make up!" I hissed. Em sighed, shook his head and walked to the door, opening it. I was surprised to find Rose and Jasper standing in the hall. They both looked up at us when we walked out.

"Um, are you guys ready to go?" Rose asked slowly. I looked up at her and smiled at the awkwardness in the air.

"What's up with you guys?" I asked, rolling my eyes at them.

"What the hell were you guys doing in there?" Jasper asked, giving us a hard stare.

"We were talking, don't you guys talk?" Em asked, Rose and Jasper shared a look.

"Sure, yeah, of course!" Rosalie said, laughing a little.

"Right. Well, we're going to go to Em's room for a second, he needs to pick out a new shirt, and I have to do my eye make up… Giddy up, Emmett!" I laughed and Em walked over to his room.

* * *

A few minutes later, we were all downstairs. Em was wearing his khaki shorts with a black tee shirt. We were all at the table, eating breakfast. Rose and Jasper were sitting side by side, as were Emmett and I. Charlie and Maria were whispering to each other.

"I don't want to go." Em whispered to me.

"I know… hey you wanna cut?" I whispered excitedly to him.

"I don't think we should cut on the first day, Bella, maybe tomorrow." Emmett smirked at me, shoving me a little.

"Aw, man. Fine." I pouted. Then an idea came to my head. I could just picture a little light bulb over my head.

"Hey, do you guys have any classes together?" I asked Rosalie and Jasper.

"Yeah, we have English and biology." Rose answered. I turned to Em.

"We have English and biology together!" I held my hand up for a high five. Emmett grinned and smacked my hand.

"Okay, you guys should get going if you don't want to be late." Maria said in that nasty voice of her. It made me want to punch her.

"Yeah, Bella and Emmett, you'll have to ride in Jasper's car." Charlie looked at us. I visibly slumped in my seat.

"When does my car get here?" Em asked dad. I hopped up in my seat.

"Yeah! When does my bike get here?" I asked.

"They come in next week. So, until then, you can catch a ride with Jasper." Charlie smiled. I groaned loud in my seat.

"When will the torture _end_?" I yelled at the ceiling.

"You're so weird, Bells." Em snorted.

"Yeah, I get that from you," I teased him. He rolled his eyes.

"Okay, okay. Get a move on." Maria said. I bristled and turned to her, Emmett stood up and clamped a hand over my mouth.

"Fine, fine. Let's go to hell."

* * *

**SURPRISE!**

**Please, **

**REVIEW**

**-Katherine**


	7. And So it Begins

**Twilight**

**Pairing: Jasper/ Bella**

**Genre: Romance/ Drama**

**Summary: When Charlie tells them that he's getting married to Maria, siblings Emmett and Bella Swan roll their eyes. When Charlie tells them that they're all moving down to Texas, they laugh. But Charlie was serious. Emmett and Bella get the shock of their lives when they actually move down to Texas. Now, Bella is the type of girl who doesn't care about anything. At all. But when she goes to Texas, she meets Jasper Whitlock. He turns her world upside down. And while Bella doesn't care about a lot of things, she does care about the fact that Jasper's her stepbrother.**

**Chapter 7**

_"We have English and biology together!" I held my hand up for a high five. Emmett grinned and smacked my hand._

_"Okay, you guys should get going if you don't want to be late." Maria said in that nasty voice of her. It made me want to punch her._

_"Yeah, Bella and Emmett, you'll have to ride in Jasper's car." Charlie looked at us. I visibly slumped in my seat._

_"When does my car get here?" Em asked dad. I hopped up in my seat._

_"Yeah! When does my bike get here?" I asked._

_"They come in next week. So, until then, you can catch a ride with Jasper." Charlie smiled. I groaned loud in my seat._

_"When will the torture__end__?" I yelled at the ceiling._

_"You're so weird, Bells." Em snorted._

_"Yeah, I get that from you," I teased him. He rolled his eyes._

_"Okay, okay. Get a move on." Maria said. I bristled and turned to her, Emmett stood up and clamped a hand over my mouth._

_"Fine, fine. Let's go to hell."_

_

* * *

_

Em walked beside me out the front door. I was completely not ready for this day. At all. Em and I were going to be the freaky new kids. And as if that wasn't bad enough, we were the freaky new kids that were about to become the Whitlock twins' new family. Family. I snorted at that word. Bitch, please. Em suddenly nudged me and I looked up at him.

"Let's wait here, let them get the car." I nodded and watched Rosalie and Jasper walk ahead into the garage. The garage was big and suited for four cars. I figured I could share my space with Em, since bikes didn't really take so much space. I was yanked out of my thoughts by Em poking me in the ribs. I jumped and edged away from him.

"Stop that, motherfucker!" I squealed. Em rolled his eyes and looked at me seriously.

"Look, I pulled you aside to speak to you." Em was uncharacteristically serious, so in turn I became quite serious myself.

"What about, bro?" I asked, looking up at him. He looked down at me and walked closer, tugging on my hair.

"I don't want to have to deal with you being suspended or anything like that." He said. I immediately backed away.

"Em..," He held a hand up to me, silently asking me to stop.

"Listen, I just don't want you to get into trouble here. That's all. I don't want to have to deal with you getting punished by the school because you broke some guy's nose for looking at you the wrong way." Em finished. I stiffened narrowed my eyes.

"So you're asking me to get walked on all over, brother?" I said in a quiet voice reserved just for Emmett. I would never yell at him, instead I got real quiet, which in truth, was actually worse than yelling.

"No! That's not what I'm saying at all, Bella! I just, can't you resolve problems without violence?" Em pleaded with me.

"I can. I just choose not to." I smirked at him, though I was still angry and he could tell by the tone of my voice and my narrowed eyes.

"Bella! I'm not going to be known as 'the twin of that girl that sent the guy to the hospital' again!" Em told me, running a hand through his hair. At that, I became even more angry.

"So this is about your reputation then, brother?" I asked, my voice deadly quiet. Em widened his eyes at me.

"Bella—"

"What just because of Rosalie you don't want to be associated with the likes of me?" I asked, my hands balled into fists. Em shook his head for a long second.

"See? There you go again, making assumptions!" Em exploded at me, he raised his hands in the air and let them fall angrily. I watched in surprise, Em never lost his temper with me. I suddenly felt small, and wished to be held by… someone.

"I'm sorry you're ashamed of me." I said, breaking the stare and looking at the ground, turning my head so he wouldn't see that he actually hurt me. But Emmett was my twin. Of course he knew. He walked up to me and grabbed me by the waist, lifting me up so I was face-to-face with him.

"I am _not_ ashamed of you, Bella! How the hell could you even think that! You're my sister and I love you! I just don't want you to get in trouble at this new school. Be a smart mouth all you want but _don't get into any fights_, understood?" Em eyed me sternly. I laughed a little, though it came out shaky and breathless due to the fact that Em was holding me up by the waist.

"Okay. I won't _instigate_ any fights." I said, looking up at him with wildly innocent green eyes.

"That's as good as I'll get, I guess." Em laughed a little. We were both startled when we heard a car honk. Em let me down and I looked to the left and noticed it wasn't actually a car. I picked up my messenger bag and put the strap on my shoulder. I walked around and noticed that Rosalie was seated in the back, I guess to sit next to Emmett. Which means I have to sit up with Jasper. Can you feel my joy?

I walked over the passenger seat, opened it and sat down, closing the door behind me. Emmett did the same and began talking to Rosalie. I looked at Jasper as I put on my seatbelt.

"So, you have a Mercedes Benz ML 63 AMG, huh?" Jasper looked over at me, astonished.

"You speak car?" Jasper asked me. The astonishment was insulting, really.

"Yeah. I have a twin brother haven't I?" I asked Jasper rhetorically. He smirked at me.

"Rosalie is exactly the same, isn't that right, Rose?" Jasper looked at Rose through the rearview mirror and began to pull out from where he had stopped.

"Huh?" She answered eloquently. I laughed and turned to stare at her.

"You like cars, too?" I asked her.

"Oh, definitely!" She replied right away. Em looked at her, surprised.

"You do?" He asked her, and just like that I was cut out of their conversation. Which meant I had to entertain myself with Mr. Wonder Hands. Really, feel my joy.

"So, I hear you're a really popular guy at this school." I said, looking at the road.

"Well, you heard right." Jasper said, smirking again. He really annoyed me.

"Well then obviously these people need their heads checked." I said, smirking back at him. He laughed a little and took a hand off the wheel, placing it on my… thigh. He began rubbing back and forth. I was about to smack his hand away, as I always did, but I just…stopped. I kept my hand where it was. I wanted to see how far he would go.

There was a pause in which I knew he was waiting for me to smack his hand away. His hand stilled when he realized I wasn't doing anything. I could see him in my peripheral vision, he was slowly smiling, grinning like an idiot. His hand started moving again, slower this time, as if I could strike at any time. Which I could. His hand went down to my knee and up to the middle of my thigh.

Out of nowhere, Emmett and Rosalie burst out laughing, startling Jasper into moving his hand back to the wheel. I smirked and crossed the leg over my other. I resumed staring out the window, with a small smile on my face this time.

* * *

10 minutes later we arrived at the school. The school was very big. Bigger than Forks High, though that was no surprise. North Shore had 4 floors. It took up the whole block, thanks to the huge football field it had in the back. Around the football field and before the bleachers was the red track markings. Across the school, on the other side of it was a big parking lot, which I guessed was for the students, since that was where Jasper was headed. Everyone stared at the Mercedes as it drove by. We found a parking space near the entrance to the lot, which was conveniently close to the school also. Jasper parked gracefully and hopped out, as did Rosalie. They both had their bags with them. Jasper had a messenger bag, like me while Rose had the purse type bag. Emmett and I stayed in the car, I took a deep breath.

"You ready for this, bro?" I turned around to face Emmett. Em smiled at me and shook his head.

"We've never had to do this before. We practically grew up with everyone we went to school with." Em said, heaving a huge sigh.

"Pfft, they won't know what hit them." I smiled at him, holding my hand up for a high five. Em shook his head and high fived me, chuckling as he did so. I turned around and grabbed my bag, pulling it over my head, opening the door and stepping out. I stood for a few seconds waiting for Em. He walked out and hitched his bag up higher on his shoulder. We smiled at each other and began to walk together. Jasper and Rosalie were already walking ahead of us.

"Well, at least we have two classes together. Not to mention lunch." Em sighed. I looked at him.

"We have lunch together?" I asked him. I hadn't known that.

"Yeah, Rose told me in the back seat." He said. Which reminded me…

"You two seemed pretty chummy in the backseat," I grinned at him. Em scowled at me.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He asked me. I noticed that we were receiving stares from people in the lot. Girls were nudging their friends and giggling at Emmett. Guys were smacking their friends and leering at me. And so it begins…

"I mean, dude, didn't you notice how she sat in the backseat, to sit next to you? What do you think she sits in the back seat all the time, Emmett?" I asked him sarcastically. Em looked like he was in deep thought.

"How do you know she wasn't waiting for you, hmm?" He asked me, thinking he was smart.

"Well, then she would've protested when I sat in the front, don't you think?" I asked him.

"Um…"

"But she didn't. Because she was too busy being chummy with you." I nudged him and he stumbled a bit, glaring at me as caught his footing. Jasper and Rose had stopped for us at the street. We caught up to them in no time, I was still laughing and Em was pouting now.

"What's so funny?" Rose asked us. Em quickly stopped pouting and looked at her in alarm.

"Nothing!" He answered quickly. I just laughed some more. Rose was looking at us strangely, as was Jasper when her eyes slid over our shoulders, looking past us.

"I told you they would be surprised when they saw how hot you were. Look how many people are staring." Rose murmured. Em and I looked at each other and both shrugged.

"Let them stare." We said simultaneously and began walking. We all crossed the street in no time. Em and I were nudging each other and laughing. There was a front lawn in the front of the school. Many people were sitting on the grass or on the steps, loitering, and they all looked at us. I guess they wanted to get a new look at the Whitlock's' ugly stepsiblings.

"Hey, wait up!" We heard from behind us. We all turned around to see Edward walking up to us. He had on black jeans and a black shirt. He _finally_ walked up to us and did the guy handshake thingy, pecking Rose and I on the cheeks. He threw a dark piece of something at Jasper.

"You left this at my house sometime ago, I just found it last night." Edward smiled but it was tight lipped, further proving my suspicions. Jasper held up a black beanie.

"My beanie!" Jasper smiled childishly and pulled it over his blond hair. I'm not going to lie… it looked _fucking good_ on him. And it matched the dark jeans and black tee he was wearing. Jasper just looked good, period. But I would never tell him that, his head would grow and his beanie wouldn't fit anymore.

"Okay then…" I said, laughing a little. Edward looked around, confused.

"Dudes, why is everybody staring at us?" He asked. I laughed.

"Beats me." I said, rolling my eyes.

"We should go. We still have to go to the main office to get Emmett's and Bella's schedules and locker assignments." Rosalie mused. I nodded and began walking up the stairs, everyone with me. Jasper pushed open the door and everything stopped. _Literally._ The hallway was littered with people, opening their lockers, talking with friends, or just plain walking… but everything just _stopped_. They all stopped and stared at us. Jasper began walking, Rosalie by his side. They walked as if they owned the place, which it seemed they did. Em, Edward and I followed their example. Then, the whispers started.

"_Is that them, they are not ugly!"_

"_Look at that ass!" _

"_Man, he's fucking hot!"_

"_I'd love to fuck him!" _

"_God, dude, she's fucking hot!"_

"_I would give an arm to fuck her, man." _I turned around towards that one.

"Well, then, your performance wouldn't be very good, now would it?" I asked the stunned guy, raising an eyebrow, and walking with my peeps again. The whispers increase ten-fold.

"I tell you not to cause trouble, and what do you do?" Em asks.

"She causes trouble." Edward laughed and bumped me. Jasper and Rose suddenly stopped and walked into a door. I figured this was the main office.

"Okay. I guess that's it." We walked up to the door and inside. Jasper and Rose were talking to a woman. I think. She had thinning dull red hair and a big bald spot on her scalp. She was wearing a green dress with hideous white polka dots all over it. The lady was wearing green eye shadow and bright red lipstick. This woman seriously needed to go on one of those makeover shows.

"There they are!" Rose pointed to Em and I. We walked up the circus clown, Edward staying behind.

"Hello, I'm Ms. Cope. So you must be the two children of that nice man that Ms. Whitlock will marry soon, am I right?" She asked in this nasally voice that immediately grated my nerves.

"Well, obviously. Why do you think we're with them," I remarked, nodding my head towards the blonde twins. Em stiffened next to me. Jasper and Rose both hid smiles. Ms. Cope lost her smile.

"Why, you're a rude one, aren't you?" She asked me, narrowing her eyes.

"Yup. Watch out, I bite!" I opened my mouth and closed it with an audible snap as my teeth clinked together. Ms. Cope jumped a little at the sound. Jasper snorted with laughter.

"Bella go wait with Edward." Em gave me a push and I rolled my eyes and walked towards Edward.

"What happened?" He asked me.

"Ms. Cope didn't like my attitude." I pretended to sulk. Edward laughed and shook his head.

"I'm pretty sure most of the teachers won't like your attitude." He chuckled.

"Hmph. Too bad for them, then." I stuck my nose up in the air, causing Edward to laugh even harder.

"Bella! Stop causing trouble, I swear I will kill you!" Em complained to my back.

"Gimme." I said and took my schedule from his hand. Ehh. It could've been worse.

"Your lockers are right next to each other! And in the same hall as ours! On the first floor!" Rosalie squealed.

"Aren't all lockers on the first floor?" Em asked.

"Nope. There are lockers on all floors and I feel bad for people who have lockers on the fourth floor and their first class is on the first." Edward volunteered.

"Yeah. They have to get here really early." Rose agreed.

"Well then, I'm gla—" I was rudely cut off by an inhuman screech.

"JASPER!" All I saw was a blur of cropped dark hair and then it attached itself to Jasper. I rolled my eyes. I motioned with my hand to everyone else to go to the lockers.

"I have a camera if you want to make a porno," I called out to them. Alice detached herself from Jasper and looked at me.

"You're still around?" She asked in a tone that I really didn't like.

"Yup. And if you keep talking to me like that… you won't be." I said cheerfully. I then began to follow Rose and everyone else to go to my locker. I heard Alice huff and Jasper trying to calm her down.

"Okay! This is my locker, this is Jasper's and that's Edward's!" Rosalie said, pointing to two lockers and a third 4 lockers down.

"Both your lockers is at the end of the hallway!" Rosalie said. Em and I began walking.

"I already hate the school," I whispered to Em.

* * *

**Wait was not my fault my comp wouldn't turn on. Had to send it in to get fixed.**

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**-Katherine**


	8. It's Called Diversity

**Twilight**

**Pairing: Jasper/ Bella**

**Genre: Romance/ Drama**

**Summary: When Charlie tells them that he's getting married to Maria, siblings Emmett and Bella Swan roll their eyes. When Charlie tells them that they're all moving down to Texas, they laugh. But Charlie was serious. Emmett and Bella get the shock of their lives when they actually move down to Texas. Now, Bella is the type of girl who doesn't care about anything. At all. But when she goes to Texas, she meets Jasper Whitlock. He turns her world upside down. And while Bella doesn't care about a lot of things, she does care about the fact that Jasper's her stepbrother.**

**Chapter 8**

_"JASPER!" All I saw was a blur of cropped dark hair and then it attached itself to Jasper. I rolled my eyes. I motioned with my hand to everyone else to go to the lockers._

_"I have a camera if you want to make a porno," I called out to them. Alice detached herself from Jasper and looked at me._

_"You're still around?" She asked in a tone that I really didn't like._

_"Yup. And if you keep talking to me like that… you won't be." I said cheerfully. I then began to follow Rose and everyone else to go to my locker. I heard Alice huff and Jasper trying to calm her down._

_"Okay! This is my locker, this is Jasper's and that's Edward's!" Rosalie said, pointing to two lockers and a third 4 lockers down._

_"Both your lockers are at the end of the hallway!" Rosalie said. Em and I began walking._

_"I already hate the school," I whispered to Em._

_

* * *

_

I walked up to my locker, Em sidling up next to me and taking out the paper which had the combination of the locks on our lockers. Em handed me my slip and I looked at the numbers. 17-23-05. Pretty easy to remember.

"So what do you have first?" Em asked me, poking me to get my attention. I opened my locker and looked in. Pretty decent amount of space. I took my schedule out from my back pocket and gave it to Emmett.

**Student: Isabella Marie Swan**

**Gender: F**

**Student ID: 20358635**

**Grade Level: 11**

**Official Class: H92**

**Counselor: Aro Laurent**

**Time Schedule: Periods 3-9, 9:11-2:59**

**Period Course Name Teacher Room Number**

**3 Spanish Ramirez 114**

**4 English Johnson 241 **

**5 Biology Riley 127 **

**6 Lunch - Lunchroom **

**7 American History Demetri 342 **

**8 Calculus Lee 324**

**9 P.E Clapp Gym #2**

"Dude we already took the regents for Biology, American History, and calculus." Em told me.

"I know, which is why I have deemed those periods my nap times." I smiled at Em and closed my locker. Em gave me back my schedule and I marveled at how big his hands were.

"Right, well I guess I'll see you period 4 for English then." Em said, bending down and planting a kiss on my cheek. I rubbed at it, pretending I was disgusted.

"Yeah, see you then." I gave Em one last smile before turning… and running smack into someone… Jasper's chest. I shook my head a few seconds before I stumbled back and glared at that little fucker.

"Well, well, little Bella. I knew you'd give in eventually." Jasper said with a smirk… never mind the fact that Alice was right behind him. She glared at me as Jasper said that. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Dude, why the fuck are you glaring at me? I didn't say shit, alright. You really need to man up to the fact that you're a whore and so is your boyfriend. Excuse me." I pushed past them and began walking down the hallway, hoping that this was the right way to go.

* * *

It so wasn't. Why am I such a fail, yo? My class was in room 114 and I was on the 3rd floor. Like, seriously. I looked around and looked at my watch. Class had officially started 10 minutes ago. That is just fucking awesome, really. I sighed and finally, _finally_, noticed some stairs. I immediately ran towards them, and walked down at a leisurely pace. Oh yeah, baby, I'm so wild. I finally landed on the first floor, next to the nurse's office. I decided I would head left.

As luck would have it, it was the right way. I finally made my way to room 114. I stood in front of it for a few minutes, glaring at the door so it would open by itself. No such luck. I opened the door and walked in. I immediately noticed Jasper's blond hair in the back… and the empty seat next to him. Really, this was just my day. I sighed and looked at the teacher. The teacher, Mr. Ramirez was a short stocky man, with a balding spot on his head. What was up with bald spots in this school?

"You must be Bella Swan. May I inquire as to why you're so late?" Mr. Ramirez asked me. He wasn't being a dick, he was actually just asking, so I decided to be polite.

"Well, I'm new, as you already know, and my guide, Jasper Whitlock bailed on me." I said with an innocent face on. Jasper, who had been smirking at me, stopped suddenly and looked shocked. I pointed and laughed at him after Mr. Ramirez turned to face him.

"Mr. Whitlock, please try and fulfill your duties as a guide, hmm?" Mr. Ramirez said while I laughed and pointed behind him. Jasper was smirking and looking at me.

"Yes, Mr. Ramirez, I apologize to you… and you as well, Sis." His smirk grew wider and I glared at him, giving him the finger, stopping when Mr. Ramirez turned back towards me. I smiled sweetly at him, even cocking my head to the side to add more innocence.

"Okay, Ms. Swan, here's your textbook and the worksheet we're working on right now. You may go and take the seat next to your guide." Ramirez gave me a big textbook and a piece of paper. I nodded and walked past him, past all the desks. Immediately the whispers followed. Ramirez shut them up just as fast as they started. I placed the textbook and the worksheet on the desk before pulling my bag strap over my head and sitting down at my seat. Jasper leaned over.

"What the fuck? You walked away from me." He whispered near my ear, and I didn't like him so close because my ear was a very sensitive place… he was just too close. I leaned further away from him and his eyes lit up as if he knew why I was moving away from him. I glared at him and moved back closer, back to where I was before, but I knew that didn't make up for me moving away.

"Yeah, but I didn't feel like telling him that, so I kinda blamed you. Hope you don't mind." I smiled and him cheerfully, taking out my binder and opening it. Jasper glared at me.

"No I don't mind. So long as you don't mind me telling everybody that you're in love with me." Jasper, too, smiled cheerfully. It was now me who was glaring.

"It's not like anyone is going to believe you." I said, rolling my eyes. Jasper winked and moved back to his seat. I rifled through my bag looking for a pen… and I didn't find one. I sighed and poked Jasper in the stomach. He jumped a little bit and turned to glare at me.

"What?" He asked.

"I need a pen." He smiled at me, the twinkle shining in his eyes again.

"I have one." Jasper said. I waited for a couple of seconds.

"Well, can I get the pen?" I said through my teeth. He dug through his backpack and held it out to me. I reached out to grab it, but he held it away from me. If it were possible, smoke would be coming out of my ears.

"What would you do for it?" He asked, smiling at me playfully.

"Nothing, I don't need to write." With that I turned back to face the board. Ramirez took 2 minutes to yell at me for not writing any notes. I sighed and turned to face Jasper once more. The fucker was laughing silently.

"So…" He said. I turned my body towards him and kicked his shin. He hunched forward, closing his eyes in pain. I took that time to grab the pen from his hand.

"Thanks, man!"

* * *

Jasper and I walked together towards the hall where our lockers were. Everybody instinctively moved out of the way once they saw Jasper. I liked that because I didn't have to push anybody in order to get where I was going. Rosalie was at her locker. She looked up and smiled at us excitedly.

"Hey guys!" She shouted. I laughed quietly and waved back. We walked over to her.

"So, Bella, how was your first class?" She asked, taking out books from her locker and putting them in her bag.

"Don't even ask, alright. I was this close to falling asleep. The only reason I didn't was because your stupid brother kept poking me." I grumbled, rubbing my left eye.

"Ramirez would've had your ass on a platter if you fell asleep in his class, so really I was doing it for your own good." Jasper said, poking me in the waist once again. I glared at him.

"Whatever, I'm heading over to my locker. Hey, where's Edward?" I asked, stopping where I was.

"He usually doesn't come to his locker between 1st and 2nd." Rosalie said. I nodded and began walking down the hallway. I saw Emmett digging in his own locker. I walked over to where he was, slapping his ass as I walked past. He jumped and turned around, sighing when he saw it was me.

"What up, bro? You look coked up." I said. He glared at me and ducked his head.

"Let's just say that you're not the first one to grab my ass." I laughed and patted his arm.

" Little Em is getting lucky with the ladies, eh?" I laughed while he glared at me again.

"Don't even start that shit with me, Bells, okay? There's only one girl that I'm interested in, and as luck would have it, I can't go for her." Em said, closing the zipper on his bag.

"Emmett, really, I told you that it doesn't matter, you're just a wimp." I took out the Spanish textbook and put it in my locker.

"Shut the fuck up, Bella." Em said, nudging me. I laughed and walked pulled him beside me. We started walking towards the other set of twins, also known as our soon-to-be-stepsiblings. That left a bitter aftertaste in my brain.

"You guys ready? We got English now." Emmett said, leaning on the lockers. I noticed Rosalie move closer to him.

"Yeah, let's go." Rosalie said. I nodded. Jasper came up to me and dragged me away from Rose and Em.

"What, what, what?" I asked, trying to tug my arm away from him.

"What's up with your brother and my sister?" He asked. I smirked at him.

"I don't know, but I sure wish they'd fuck already."

* * *

"Finally, it's lunch! I'm so fucking hungry, it's not even funny." I said to Rose. Em and Jasper were talking behind us. We had just come from Biology and were headed to lunch.

"Well, at least they serve good lunch here." Rose said, laughing. I pushed her a little bit and smiled.

"Hey, the dog doesn't have our lunch, right?" I asked.

"The dog?"

"Alice, the stupid bitch, which coincidentally is the name for a female dog." I said, laughing. Rose burst out laughing, attracting the attention of everyone in the hallway and Emmett and Jasper.

"Unfortunately, she does, Bella." Rose said, still chortling. I slumped my shoulders.

"Damn."

We finally made it to the lunchroom. I grabbed Emmett and we headed to the line to get food. There wasn't really a long line, but it was still a line, so I was grumpy. Everyone was staring at us. We ignored them.

"So, English and biology rock." I said, crossing my arms and leaning back into Emmett.

"You're only saying that because we don't have to do anything in those classes and the teacher sat us next to each other." Em said, shaking his head. Finally we made it to the front of the lunch line. I looked at what was on sale. I decided on a drumstick and salad. I grabbed my tray and walked away, leaving Em to pay for me. I heard him grumbling about it. He came up behind me, still grumbling.

"You have money, you know." He said.

"Oh, I know. I just don't want to waste it." I said, looking for an empty table. Before I could find one, we were both dragged away by a monster, also known as Rosalie.

"Rose, we really don't feel like sitting with a bunch of strangers." I said, trying to pull out of her grasp.

"Well they won't be strangers when we introduce you to them, silly!" Rose said, laughing. I turned to complain to Em, but he was busy staring at Rose's hand, that was holding onto his wrist. I rolled my eyes. I would punch him but I was holding on my tray. Rose stopped at the table in the center of the cafeteria. It was empty except for a few people. She let go of our hands and grabbed three chairs from the table over, putting it right smack in the middle, across from Jasper and The Bitch.

The table was very… diverse. There was this obvious skater guy, he was pretty hot. There was a nerdy looking girl, a couple of big guys that were obviously jocks, and a couple of girls chattering excitedly with The Bitch.

"Hey guys." Jasper greeted us before going back to his lunch. I rolled my eyes at his enthusiastic hello.

"Sit down!" Rose said, pushing Em and I into seats. Because of my wonderful luck I ended directly in front of Jasper and right next to Edward. I brightened.

"Hey." I whispered turning to face him. He smiled at me and pinched my cheek. As we were talking more people came and sat down at our table, filling it quickly.

"Oh! Let's introduce you guys. You see the girl reading the textbook, dark hair, dark eyes? That's Angela. She's really nice and can help you with your schoolwork if you ever fall behind." Rose said. She paused to chew on her French fries. Angela was a mousy looking girl. She had dark hair and dark eyes. She was obviously short and wore glasses. Her outfit screamed 'Nerd'.

"Okay, the guy next to her? That's Peter Rydell. He's a fanatic about his skating and he's an awesome dude. He's on honor roll. Another smart one, right?" Rose laughed. I looked Peter over. He had blonde hair and green eyes. He had the stereotypical skater hair. He looked _good_. He was wearing dark skinny jeans and a dark sweater, paired with black converse. He looked around the cafeteria for a while before settling his gaze on the girl sitting next to him. I could tell right away that they were an item. I sighed and visibly deflated.

"The girl next to him is named Charlotte Piers. She's on the volleyball team. Not very good in her classes, but the girl can spike." Rose said. Charlotte had short blonde hair, down to her chin. Charlotte had brown eyes. She wore jeans and a tank top. She smiled and leaned into Peter, whispering into his ear. I groaned. Rose, oblivious, continued.

"The guy next to her, the one with the snakebites and dark hair? That's Garrett Dano. He smokes weed, so pretty much of the time he'll be high. When he isn't, he's a really funny guy." Rose said. Garrett had dark brown hair and dark blue eyes. He had snakebites and honestly, they looked really hot on him. He was wearing similar clothing to Peter. He was obviously a skater, but high. Hehe, I made a funny.

"The guys across from him? The blonde and the brunette next to him, playing with the peas? That's Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley. Your typical jocks. They're both on the football team and almost failing every class. But aside from that and their hornyness, they're actually pretty decent guys." Rose was interrupted by Charlotte, who leaned across the table to whisper to her. Edward leaned in.

"I'll continue." He said. I smiled at him in encouragement.

"The two girls talking to Alice? That's Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley. Lauren is the blonde one. Jessica is the one with the dark curly hair. They're all, even Alice, on the cheer squad. How they made it, I don't know because almost all of the other cheerleaders are on honor roll." Edward said. I laughed. All in all there were 12 people, not counting Em and I.

They were all chattering with one another, but stopped when Edward banged his hands on the table. Everyone looked at him.

"Yo, guys. This is Bella Swan and Emmett Swan. They're the soon-to-be-stepsiblings of Rose and Jasper." Edward said in a bored voice. He had his chin on his hand and was spinning a bottle cop with his pinkie. There were a chorus of 'Hey'. I immediately latched my attention onto Charlotte.

"Hey, Charlotte, I heard your on the volleyball team." I asked her. I was vaguely aware of Edward and Jasper staring at me.

"Yeah, I'm a Right Side Hitter. Why?" She asked, looking at me curiously.

"I was just wondering if you think the coach would let me play." I told her, chewing on some of the salad. She looked surprised for a second before hitting Edward on the shoulder. He glared at her while Peter snickered into his palm.

"What?" Edward grouched.

"Switch seats with me, I want to talk to Bella." She said simply. Edward grumbled but stood up anyway. In a matter of seconds Charlotte was sitting next to me and leaning in.

"What position are you?" She asked, looking as if this was the most important thing in the world.

"Well…" I hedged…

"Bella plays every position." Em jumped in.

"Really? That's awesome! Usually Coach doesn't let anyone try out this late in the season, I mean we're almost done with the school year, but I guess since you're new… and there's a girl that's being kicked off because she failing 2 classes, maybe you can play, Bella!" Charlotte smiled excitedly and leaned even closer. I liked this girl already.

"What position was she?" I asked with interest. I was just making conversation, but maybe there was a way that I could join.

"She was a Middle Hitter." Charlotte nodded as she spoke. I perked up. I was good at that position.

"Oh, that's just awesome, Charlotte, really." I said.

"Call me Char. Anyway, who do you have for gym?" She asked.

"Clapp." I said.

"He's the volleyball coach. You should ask him right there and then." She said. She took a piece of lettuce from my salad. I bumped her shoulder.

Maybe Hell wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

* * *

**Really I have midterms in a couple of weeks… I need to live to pass them. So no killing me. Yet.**

**Anyway, show me some love by dropping a…**

**REVIEW**

**-Katherine**


	9. Peeping Jas

**Twilight**

**Pairing: Jasper/ Bella**

**Genre: Romance/ Drama**

**Summary: When Charlie tells them that he's getting married to Maria, siblings Emmett and Bella Swan roll their eyes. When Charlie tells them that they're all moving down to Texas, they laugh. But Charlie was serious. Emmett and Bella get the shock of their lives when they actually move down to Texas. Now, Bella is the type of girl who doesn't care about anything. At all. But when she goes to Texas, she meets Jasper Whitlock. He turns her world upside down. And while Bella doesn't care about a lot of things, she does care about the fact that Jasper's her stepbrother.**

**Chapter 9**

"_What position was she?" I asked with interest. I was just making conversation, but maybe there was a way that I could join. _

"_She was a Middle Hitter." Charlotte nodded as she spoke. I perked up. I was good at that position. _

"_Oh, that's just awesome, Charlotte, really." I said. _

"_Call me Char. Anyway, who do you have for gym?" She asked._

"_Clapp." I said._

"_He's the volleyball coach. You should ask him right there and then." She said. She took a piece of lettuce from my salad. I bumped her shoulder. _

_Maybe Hell wasn't as bad as I thought it would be._

_

* * *

_

Lunch soon became awesome after the awkward phase passed. All the cool people had gravitated to our side of the table. On the other side were Alice, Jessica, Lauren, Mike, and Tyler. And let's not forget Jasper, right?

"Dudes, I'm serious, I didn't know that she was a teacher when I felt her up!" Garrett, the smoking skater was saying. He still looked high, but he was talking like he was sober. The drugs must've been wearing off.

"I cannot believe you did that, man. I just can't wrap my head around that fact." I said, shaking my head.

"Well, believe it, babe, 'cause it happened. I almost got expelled!" Garrett whined, staring at me. I laughed, as did everybody on our side. I clutched at my stomach from laughing do damn hard. I reached over and patted his shoulder, earning a surprised look from him, which I didn't understand, but decided to ignore.

"It's okay, we all feel for you." I said, still patting his shoulder. He smiled and flicked some lettuce at me. I gaped at him.

"Ha, you should see the look on your face!" He chortled. I was about to retaliate it, but then the bell rang. Garrett immediately shot up from his seat and started to run towards the exit on the other side of the cafeteria.

"You're so lucky that the bell rang!" I shouted at his back. He raised a hand and waved at me without looking back. I shook my head again. I had a feeling I would be shaking my head a lot around him. I smirked at the thought. Someone came up behind me and put their hand over my shoulder. I turned and saw Peter, the hot skater. He was smirking at me.

"So, new girl, does someone have a crush on G-man?" He asked, his eyes twinkling.

"Okay, first, my name is Bella—not 'new girl'. Second, did you just seriously call him, G-man? Lastly, no, as a matter of fact do not like him." I said, rolling my eyes. I began walking and was pleasantly surprised when Peter walked along with me, his hand still around me.

"Yes, sometimes I call him 'G-man", _Bella_." He put extra emphasis on my name, as if to proof to me that he knew my name, and was capable of saying it.

"Well, look at that, you _can_ say my name!" My tone was a mixture of shock, sarcasm, and amazement. He smiled at me.

"_Anyway_, I'm pretty sure you like Garrett." He shrugged as if he couldn't help it.

"What can you read minds and you just didn't tell me, Peter?"

"You know what, you're right. You don't like Garrett. Why would you like him when you have this fine piece of hotness right here in front of you?" He asked, pointing to himself. I gave a little laugh.

"You're right. I fell in love with you at first sight. Take me, Peter." I said in monotone.

"Okay, at this point, you're just abusing sarcasm." I laughed hard at that one. He joined in. We finally made it across the cafeteria. I pushed open the door, turning around to hold the door open for the person behind me. This was when I became aware that the whole group, minus a few people, was behind Peter and I. Emmett and Rose were directly behind us, after them were Alice and Jasper and behind them were Charlotte and Angela. Peter stopped walking, effectively stopping me too, since I was still under his arm. Jasper was glaring at the floor. I wondered what Alice had said to him.

"I can't be late again, bye guys!" Angela told us, and briskly walked away. I saw her duck into a classroom not 20 feet away from where we were. I smiled at her antics. Char began walking towards Peter and I, since her talking buddy left. I saw her eyes dart quickly to Peter's arm around my shoulder, and back to our faces. Her eyes tightened. I immediately became uncomfortable. If there was one thing I did not do, it was taking other people's boyfriends. I don't do that and I don't like to be accused of it. I discreetly tried to move out from under Peter's arm, but he held on to me… Was he trying to make Charlotte jealous, and was using _me _to do it? I became even _more _uncomfortable, if that was possible. Charlotte finally made her way to us.

"Hey, I see you guys are pretty good friends." She smiled at us. Peter chuckled.

"Yeah, Bella's one cool chick, I'm glad Rose introduced her to us." He smiled at her.

"And Emmett." Charlotte said, the smile gone from her face.

"What?" Peter asked the humor out of his tone.

"She also introduced Emmett to us. Not just Bella." Charlotte explained. That was where I had enough.

"Alright, whatever is going on between you two, don't drag me into it." I said and pushed Peter's hand off of my shoulder and walked towards Jasper. He raised his eyes at me and glared. I inwardly sighed.

"What?" He asked, impatiently, as if he wanted me out of his sight as soon as possible. I glared right back.

"Are you ready to go to class?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Actually, I'm going to hang with Alice this period. Why don't you ask Peter to take you?" He practically spit at me, turned around, and stalked away, Alice running to catch up with him. I stared at his back, confusedly.

"Whatever." I said and walked away too, leaving the group, (Rose, Em, Peter, Char), behind me.

* * *

"Okay, hurry up and change so you're not late to your next class, if you have one." Coach Clapp dismissed the class and they hurried to the locker rooms. It was my last period class, gym. Jasper was mysteriously gone for the rest of the day, not showing up for any classes. I could only imagine what he and Alice were doing. The images made me want to hurl. I walked up to coach Clapp before he could duck into his office.

"Coach Clapp." I said to get his attention. He looked up at me and squinted his eyes.

"New girl." He acknowledged. I thought of Peter and glared at him.

"Bella. I was interested in joining the volleyball team. I heard that someone recently got cut." I said, hoisting the strap of my messenger bag on my shoulder. He blinked a couple of times.

"Really? You're interested?" He asked, as if I was playing a joke on him. I nodded my head.

"I heard that the girl was a middle hitter. I'm good, I promise." I stated, smiling. Coach Clapp snorted and nodded his head.

"Confident, are we?" He asked, smiling back. I liked him, he was cool.

"Yeah, a little. Anyway, I can try out whenever you have volleyball practice…?" I hedged; I still didn't know if he was even letting me try out.

"No need, let's do it right now." He said, and turned around to walk to his office.

"Wait, now?" I asked.

"No, in a couple of years." He yelled back. I smirked.

"But there's no one to play against," I shouted at his retreating back.

"Am I really a no one? And here I thought I was somebody." He shouted back.

"But I don't have a uniform," I was getting really frustrated with this guy.

"I have extras. Come on, move it, new girl!" I huffed and hurried after him, taking out my phone. I pulled up Emmett's contact information and called him.

"_Where are you?"_ He immediately asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, hi to you too. I'm in the gym, come." I told him.

"_What? What the hell are you doing in the gym, the bell rang like 5 minutes ago." _He huffed. I could practically hear his annoyance over the phone.

"Who are you with?" I asked him, ignoring his question.

"_I'm with Rose and Jas."_ Em said.

"Well, tell them to come to the gym." I huffed. Coach Clapp walked out of his office, a uniform in hand. He threw it at me and I squealed a little, catching it in my free hand. He pointed at the locker room, aware that I was on the phone. I nodded and turned back to go to the locker room. I heard footsteps and a hand on my shoulder. I turned back only to have a piece of paper shoved in my face. I flinched back, taking it. _Your locker number and combination_, he mouthed at me. I nodded again and took off for the locker room.

"_Why do we need to go to the gym?_" Em asked.

"Because I'm trying out for the volleyball team, that's why. Now get their asses over here and don't let Jasper try to leave to leave me stranded, you hear me?" I asked in a hard tone. I heard him talking to Rose and Jas in the background.

" _Actually, he's very excited to see you in those shorts." _Em said, chuckling. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, just get your ass over here." I said and hung up, walking into the locker room to change.

* * *

I walked out of the locker room, taking my hair and putting it in a high ponytail. I straightened the tight tank and the volleyball shorts. I looked up and saw Rose, Em, and Jasper. Rose was waving, Em was staring at her, and Jasper was looking at my legs. I rolled my eyes and walked towards them.

"Hey, you guys made it." I said cheerfully. What can I say? Being in a uniform made me happy.

"Yeah. Why the hell are you playing so damn late? And against who, because there isn't practice today." Rose asked in a curious tone. I nodded.

"Yeah, that's what I said too. Apparently, I'm playing against Coach Clapp." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Don't be like that, he used to play, and he's really good. He would've kept playing but he had a knee injury and couldn't continue to play." Rose said, laughing at the look on my face.

"Sorry I made you guys stay late, but Coach wants me to try out now, for some strange reason." I shrugged.

"That's okay, it is _so_ worth it." Jasper said, his eyes fixated on my legs. I reached forward and punched his shoulder. He swayed, but kept staring. I huffed and crossed my arms.

"Yo, new girl!" Coach Clapp yelled. I jumped and turned around, my hair flying to my other shoulder. He was jogging towards me, something white in his hands. He threw it at me as soon as he got close enough. I automatically raised my hand to catch it. They were knee pads. I reached down to put them on. Clapp was setting up the net. As soon as he was done, he got a ball and looked at me expectantly. I finished quickly and went to the other side to wait.

"If you win, you're on the team. Game point is 12. Show me your serve, new girl." Clapp said, throwing the ball to me over the net. I caught it and tossed it from hand to hand.

"I'm so going to make you remember my name, Clapp." I said, bending my knees. I threw the ball up and jumped up to do a kickass jump serve. I hit it perfectly and it sailed over the net. I could tell Clapp was surprised. He watched the ball hit the ground on his side. I smirked at him. Clapp went after the ball and got it. When he came back, he was smirking.

"Bring it on…New girl." He said, and served.

* * *

"… I can't believe you won…" Clapp huffed from the ground. I wasn't in better shape. My hands were on my knees, I was struggling to catch my breath, and I was all sweaty. Strands of my bangs hung in front of my eyes.

"When are practices?" I asked, panting.

"You get out 10th, right?" He asked and I nodded.

"That's at 3. Practices are on Tuesdays and Thursdays from 4 to 8." Coach struggled to stand for a few seconds before he did.

"That's a whole hour in between." I stated the obvious.

"There are a couple of girls on the team who end 11th, that's why." Clapp said.

"So what am I supposed to do for a whole hour?" I grouched.

"That sounds like a you problem." Clapp said, and I smirked.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow then, for our first practice together." I said, smirking at him.

"Oh, about the uniform—"

"Don't worry, this one fits me well. I'll take it." I walked into the locker room, taking my clothes and putting them in my bag. I walked out towards the door, where the guys were. Coach Clapp was nowhere to be seen. I guess he went back into his room.

"Oh my gosh, Bella, you're freaking amazing at volleyball!" Rose gushed and jumped up to hug me. I laughed and tried to push her away.

"Don't, Rose, I'm all sweaty. Old man put up a good fight."

* * *

"Yes! We're finally home! I can take that warm shower!" I squealed from the passenger seat.

"Okay, I'll join you so you're not all alone, ok?" Jasper said. I rolled my eyes at him and shook my head.

"You just never give up, do you?" I asked. I was aware that Em and Rose had already left the vehicle. I was in the process of getting my messenger bag from the floor when I felt his hand on my thigh. I looked up and almost leaned back when I saw he was so close to me, I could feel his breath on my face.

"No, I don't give up… because soon, you're going to stop saying 'No'." Jasper murmured, taking his hand from my thigh and putting it on my face. I surprised myself by leaning into it. Jasper slid his hand from my cheek and rested it behind my neck, pulling me forward. Our noses brushed and he leaned even more his lips—and then his phone rang. I jumped and leaned back. I'm sure I looked dazed. Jasper wasn't any better. He shook his head, his hand still poised in the air, in the shape of my cheek. I leaned even further back when I realized just exactly who this was. This was _Jasper, _my almost _stepbrother._ The person who I _completely _hated. My back was on the door, my eyes wide. I reached for my bag and twisted my hand pulling the handle of the door. I almost fell back but my feet hit the ground before I could. Jasper looked up, startled.

"Bella…" He said, but I shook my head and stumbled completely out of the car, slamming the door behind me and walking inside the house. _What the hell did I almost do_?

"Where the hell have you been, Bella?" Charlie said as I walked in. I saw that Rose and Em were being glared at too.

"School, where the hell else?" I asked rhetorically.

"You got out almost 3 hours ago!" Charlie shouted.

"I realize that. If you stop interrupting me, maybe I can tell you. I was trying out for volleyball. And I made it. So on Tuesdays and Thursdays I'll be home after 8. Oh, and I made them stay to wait for me." I said, glaring at them.

"You should've called, Bella. Do you have any idea how worried we've been?" Maria asked me. I directed my icy stare at her. The door opened behind me and I wanted to get the hell out of that room.

"Yeah, I really don't give a shit." I said and ran to the stairs, taking two at a time, ignoring the calls.

* * *

After setting my bag on the bed, I headed to my bathroom. I turned on the faucet and plugged it in. I watched the water fill up for a few seconds before I turned to the mirror. I took out the scrunchie and watched my hair fall down, framing my face. I shook it out more and laughed when it became mussed and static-y. The water finally filled up, so I turned the faucet off. I reached under the sink to look for bubble soap. You know, that was a funny word. Bubbles. I giggled quietly to myself. I poured in the bubble soap and watched bubbles and foam build up. This was my favorite part of a bubble bath.

It looked bubbly enough, so I stopped and put the bottle under the sink again. I nodded to myself and began stripping. I took off my volleyball shorts and tank, putting them on top of the toilet seat. Of course, I made sure that the toilet seat was down. I had made that mistake once. Never again. Of course, it was dark and I didn't see that the toilet seat was up. I took off my bra, leaving my underwear on. I went back into the my room and looked for my ipod for a few seconds before finding it on top of my dresser. I grabbed it and hurried back into the bathroom, shutting the door behind me.

I put a foot into the water, testing it. It was warm enough. I put the other foot in and slid down, feeling the water on my body, I held the ipod over my head, to prevent it from getting wet. I leaned back and when I was settled, turned on the ipod and put the headphones in. I closed my eyes.

A couple of minutes later, I felt the door opening. I didn't open my eyes, seeing as it was probably Em, he liked to go to my room and say good night before he went to bed.

"Hey, Em, the water's nice, want to join?" I asked, smirking.

"Well, I'm not Em, but does the offer still stand?" I shrieked and splashed in the water a little bit.

"**JASPER!**"

* * *

**You can't even begin to understand how sorry I am for the long wait. I was very busy with school and parents and friends. You know how it is. Anyway, the last couple of weeks wasn't my fault. I really sat down and began to write, but I jostled the wire and my comp shut off. This happened a couple of times. Finally I got so annoyed I said I wouldn't write until the new battery arrived… but then I forgot to order it for a long time. So, sorry. **

**Anyway, I know I don't deserve it, but drop me a line and tell me about this chapter.**

**Also, updates should be more frequent and on Saturdays, except not this one because, hey, you got it today.**

**-Katherine**


	10. Bend it Like Bella

**Twilight**

**Pairing: Jasper/ Bella**

**Genre: Romance/ Drama**

**Summary: When Charlie tells them that he's getting married to Maria, siblings Emmett and Bella Swan roll their eyes. When Charlie tells them that they're all moving down to Texas, they laugh. But Charlie was serious. Emmett and Bella get the shock of their lives when they actually move down to Texas. Now, Bella is the type of girl who doesn't care about anything. At all. But when she goes to Texas, she meets Jasper Whitlock. He turns her world upside down. And while Bella doesn't care about a lot of things, she does care about the fact that Jasper's her stepbrother.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

_After setting my bag on the bed, I headed to my bathroom. I turned on the faucet and plugged it in. I watched the water fill up for a few seconds before I turned to the mirror. I took out the scrunchie and watched my hair fall down, framing my face. I shook it out more and laughed when it became mussed and static-y. The water finally filled up, so I turned the faucet off. I reached under the sink to look for bubble soap. You know, that was a funny word. Bubbles. I giggled quietly to myself. I poured in the bubble soap and watched bubbles and foam build up. This was my favorite part of a bubble bath._

_It looked bubbly enough, so I stopped and put the bottle under the sink again. I nodded to myself and began stripping. I took off my volleyball shorts and tank, putting them on top of the toilet seat. Of course, I made sure that the toilet seat was down. I had made that mistake once. Never again. Of course, it was dark and I didn't see that the toilet seat was up. I took off my bra, leaving my underwear on. I went back into my room and looked for my iPod for a few seconds before finding it on top of my dresser. I grabbed it and hurried back into the bathroom, shutting the door behind me._

_I put a foot into the water, testing it. It was warm enough. I put the other foot in and slid down, feeling the water on my body, I held the iPod over my head, to prevent it from getting wet. I leaned back and when I was settled, turned on the iPod and put the headphones in. I closed my eyes._

_A couple of minutes later, I felt the door opening. I didn't open my eyes, seeing as it was probably Em, he liked to go to my room and say good night before he went to bed._

_"Hey, Em, the water's nice, want to join?" I asked, smirking._

_"Well, I'm not Em, but does the offer still stand?" I shrieked and splashed in the water a little bit._

_"**JASPER!**"_

* * *

"… Yes, dear?" Jasper asked, a cocky smirk on his face as he took off his shirt. I was met with his finely toned stomach. I shook my head a little bit.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, you crazy son of a bitch?" I asked. My tone wasn't as fierce as I would've liked it to be, but given the circumstances, I think I could forgive myself, just this once.

"… What does it look like? I'm getting in the bath with you. Granted, the bubbles aren't manly, but I'll make an exception, just for you, babe." And there went his pants. That was where I had it.

"Jasper! Get the hell out, you creep! I'm serious!" I was this close to just standing up and storming out, showing him what my momma gave me on the way out.

"…You know, I don't think I will." He laughed and put his hands on the waistband of his boxers. I shrieked and closed the sliding door, grabbing the towel I had hung up on the rack and standing up, bubbles on my body. I opened the sliding door to find him looking at me amusedly. He was still in his boxers, bless me.

"You're a creepy creep, Whitlock. I'll walk you out, so you don't steal any of my underwear on the way. Come on, move it!" I wrapped a hand securely on the towel around me. We must've looked comical what with me with a towel and bubbles on my body and hair, Jasper only in his boxers. He was laughing, I wasn't. Well, not that much anyway. I walked through my room, a hand on his back.

"Just so you know, I'll always be here if you ever decide to take me up on the offer." Jasper said.

"Fat chance, buddy."

"I left my clothes on your bathroom floor so you can go to sleep with them… who knows, maybe sniff them a little bit?" He said, chortling. I rolled my eyes, not that he could see.

"Once again: Fat chance, buddy." I said. Jasper reached forward and opened the door, revealing Emmett and Rose, her hand poised as if to knock. Everything was quiet for a few seconds. We all looked at each other, nobody making a sound.

"Hey, guys…" I said, trailing off in the end. Gosh, this was really awkward. Not to mention bubbles from my hair were trailing down and going into my eyes, making them burn. I did not have to deal with this shit right now, man.

"… What. The. Fuck." Emmett said this slowly, punctuating every word. It appeared as if he hadn't even opened his mouth, making him pretty scary right about now.

"Um…" Jasper and Rose said simultaneously. I seriously didn't need this right now, honestly. Stupid, creepy Jasper just had to come into my shower and stupid Rose and Em just had to come at the most inopportune moment. Today really wasn't my day.

"What the hell was going on in your room?" Em was getting redder by the second and if someone didn't explain this to him in the next five seconds, Jasper was going to have a mangled face.

"Guys, come in. I pulled Jasper back into the room, Em and Rose following. I closed the door behind them.

" Okay, Emmett, before you disfigure Jasper's face, let me explain to you that none of this was my fault." I said, smirking at the idea of Emmett disfiguring Jasper's face.

"Go on, sister dear." Em's voice was dangerously low… not to mention scary.

"Okay, so I was in my bathroom, taking a bath, right? I'm minding my own business and in walks Jasper and starts taking off his clothes because he wants to join me. So we argue a little bit and then I take my towel and I'm leading him out of the room because I don't want him to steal any of my underwear." I took a deep breath and looked at the current occupant of my room. Em was smiling now, Rose was looking at Emmett, Jasper was smirking in a random direction.

"Is that true?" Rose asked Jasper. Jasper nodded, looking in my direction. I pointed my finger at him triumphantly.

"A-ha! He has confessed! Em, DISFIGURE HIS FACE!" I was melting in my own puddle of excitement, practically dancing around in glee. Everyone looked at me oddly.

"Um, actually, I was only coming in to say goodnight with Rose…. So goodnight, you two have fun!" Em waved at me, as did Rose as they left my room. I stared after them in shock. What the hell just happened? A pair of arms snaked around my waist, Jasper rested his hands on my shoulder. I stiffened as my back warmed and tingled.

"Now that your brother and my sister have given us their blessing, I say we get this party started, huh?" Jasper was snuggling in my shoulder. I stiffened even more.

"You know what, Jasper? How about you get the hell out of my room before I knee you where the sun-don't-shine." I extracted myself from his hands, feeling colder.

"Alright, alright. I can take a hint."

"Actually, I don't think you can, goodbye!" I said, shutting the door in his face. Ah, sweet silence and peace and serenity and soon, sleep. But first, I should wash the bubbles from me.

* * *

I stretched my arms way above my head, yawning. I really hate waking up in the morning, knowing that the place I'm going to is (gag) school. I headed to my bathroom to take a shower and see if I could fully wake up.

* * *

The shower worked. I was fully awake and grumpy. I looked through my clothes, grabbing a pair of dark denim shorts and a black tank top. I grabbed my black converse. Yeah, that'll keep me cool under the sun. I put everything on. I looked at my hair in the mirror, my hair was a mess. It was at times like these that I hated having such long hair. I grabbed a brush and rain in lightly through my brown locks. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my black beanie, putting it on over hair, leaving my bangs out in the front. Yeah, that worked. I grabbed my eyeliner and doing my eye makeup. When I was finished my green eyes looked brighter due to the heavy amount of eyeliner I put on.

I stepped back and admired my handiwork. I nodded and smiled, grabbing my messenger bag and putting it over my shoulder, I left my room, locking it behind me and headed to Em's room. I found him leaving his room. Em was dressed more like himself today, wearing a pair of dark jeans and black shirt with black converse. I nodded in approval.

"Book bag." I reminded him. Em cursed and walked back into his room, returning with his bag slung over one shoulder. I grabbed his hand and pulled him after me, eager to eat breakfast. I stopped when Em stopped walking.

"Why are you wearing your messenger bag?" He asked quizzically. I looked at him curiously.

"'Cause this is my bag?" I asked, not really sure where this was going.

"You need your sports bag, you made volleyball, remember?" He asked, rolling his eyes.

"Fuck!" I cursed and headed back to my room. I unlocked it and grabbed my black Nike sports bag. I stuffed all my school books inside. I also put in my knee pads, spandex, and a white tank top, along with my running shoes. I slung it across my chest. It didn't really weigh that much, thankfully. I headed out and hurried downstairs, again. Everyone was already seated at the table eating.

"Bella, honey, why do you have that sports bag?" Maria asked, smiling in a sickly sweet way.

"I'm pretty sure that I explained this yesterday, but then again, people of _your _age do tend to forget things quickly." I huffed, sitting down next to Jasper, the only available seat open. I grabbed the French toast off his plate. I was surprised he let me take it.

"Bella—"Charlie began before Emmett interrupted him.

"Bella's on the volleyball team at school, Maria." It wasn't that Emmett liked Maria and was trying to be nice to her, more like he was trying to prevent a fight between Charlie and I this early in the morning. Maria nodded in understanding. I was miffed. I mean, I _had_ told them yesterday. And what the fuck did she care anyway? I rolled my eyes, stealing more food from Jasper's plate.

"Come on, everyone. Let's leave before we're late." Rose stood up and grabbed hers and Emmett's plate and took them to the kitchen. Jasper just stood up and began walking towards the door, leaving his plate on the table.

"Jasper, your plate!" Maria yelled after him, but he ignored her and kept walking. Yes, I admit it; I thought that was completely hot. I stood up, sending a smirk Maria's way and walking out after Jasper. He was already in the garage, starting up the Mercedes. I opened the passenger seat and slid in, settling my bag on my lap. I looked up at Jasper. He had his eyes closed.

"So what was that just now?" I asked Jasper. He opened his eyes and looked at me with a frown on his face.

"What was what?" Jasper asked.

"The blatant disobedience." I was giddy still thinking about it. He smirked at me.

"Oh, that. Nothing, I'm just not a morning person, as you shall soon learn." I smiled and leaned back into the seat. Jasper put the Mercedes in gear and drove up to the front door, waiting for Em and Rose.

"I _have _to admit, Whitlock. That little display back inside was fuckhot." I murmured. Jasper turned his head so fast, I was surprised he didn't get whiplash. He was grinning. I think that was the first time I had ever seen him actually smile. I got shivers all the way down to my toes from his grin. I looked away and turned my gaze to the front door.

"So you're into bad boys, huh." Jasper stated. It was safe to look at him, he had stopped grinning. I turned my gaze back to him.

"What can I say, they turn me on. I have no control over that." At this point, I was leaning over the console and so was Jasper. We were practically face to face; the only thing separating us was the console. We were both smirking; Jasper's eyes had darkened once again.

"Really? No control? I can work with that." Jasper said. I almost got lost in the blue of his eyes, yeah cheesy.

"Problem is, where's the bad in you?" I said, teasing. Jas raised an eyebrow.

"Baby, I can show you how bad I can be," I could literally feel his hot breath on my lips. If I leaned forward just a little bit more, we can—

"Are you-"(Here both Jasper and I straightened, as the voice hadn't come from either of us), "—guys done yet?" Em asked from the back seat. I turned back and voila, there was Emmett and Rosalie sitting in the back seat.

"When the _fuck_ did you guys get here?" I asked, bewildered.

"A while ago. You would've noticed but you guys were busy. Can we go now?" Emmett asked impatiently. I turned back, facing forward.

"You could've warned us."

* * *

"I hate that guy, man!" I complained to Emmett about Mr. Riley, our biology teacher. We were heading to lunch, Jasper and Rose had walked ahead of us. Riley had yelled at me for arriving late, so of course I talked back. Then, all throughout the period he called on me, trying to catch me at a moment where I wasn't paying. Of course I was and knew the answer, angering him even more. At the end of class, he gave us a 4 page essay, due in two days. Just thinking about it made my blood boil. Emmett was as always, calm.

"Just calm down. The essay itself is easy. I wonder what they have for lunch…" I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"I don't know, Emmett!" Emmett glared at me and was about to retort, however two girls stopping directly in front of us stopped him. They had their arms crossed and were glaring at me. They were both blonde, only one was a real blonde.

"Are you Bella?" Bottle Blonde asked, her tone was screechy.

"Yes, may I help you?" I asked. I was curious to see where this was going.

"Well you better stop being a whore." Real Blonde said. I smirked. Em stiffened next to me.

"Whatever do you mean?" I asked. They both rolled their eyes, looking like trolls.

"You know! Stop trying to steal Jasper from Alice! He and Alice have been together for a long time." Bottle Blonde said, even doing the little head wiggle, this bitch had her finger in my face waggling it around. I rolled my eyes, grabbed her finger and started bending it backwards. Bottle Blonde started squealing like a pig and trying to pull her finger out of my grasp. Real Blonde had already bolted. Em was behind me, keeping lookout for any teachers.

"Did Alice tell you to do this?" I asked, my tone calm. Bottle Blonde didn't say anything. I rolled my eyes at her mistake. I started bending her finger harder. She started screaming.

"Yes! Yes, she did! Let go!" She gasped out. I nodded and got up in her face.

"If you ever come up to me like that to me again, I'll be bending more than your finger, got it?" Bottle Blonde frantically nodded. I let go of her finger. She cried out and sunk down, holding her finger. I stepped over her legs and grabbed Emmett.

"I think they have mozzarella sticks today."

* * *

They did have mozzarella sticks. I paid for my own food this time. I walked after Emmett to the table. I chose the seat next to Garrett, setting my plate down roughly on the table. Everyone looked at my plate then at me. Alice and fellow cheerleaders were seated at the end of the table, Jasper was in between them and the cool people. I noticed that Charlotte and Angela weren't there today.

"Alice," I called out. Emmett shook his head and took the seat next to Rosalie, across from me. Alice looked up at me and flashed me a look of annoyance. Jasper looked up too, as if he knew something was about to go down. I think everyone at our table did, given the complete silence.

"What do you want, _Bella_?" She said my name as if it was diarrhea.

"Next time you have a problem with me, you say it directly to my face and don't be a pussy sending minions to tell me." I said, my voice hard. Alice paled and shook her head.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, her voice high-pitched.

"Don't act like you don't know, Bottle Blonde told me everything." I said crossing my arms. Alice stood up, looking enraged.

"She did? Where the hell is Aubrey?" Alice asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know, probably at the nurse's office." Everyone gaped at me. I simply turned around and headed to the vending machine.

"Why won't you take my dollar? You think you're too good for it, huh?" I muttered to the vending machine as it once again spit out my dollar.

"Most of the time it doesn't take dollars. You have to put in quarters." Peter said, sticking in 4 quarters. I pressed B4 for the spicy Doritos. I bent down grabbing my Doritos.

"Thanks!" I told Peter. He nodded.

"Hey, I wanted to apologize for yesterday." Peter said awkwardly. I looked up from my Doritos and into his green eyes.

"What was that anyway?" I asked. Peter looked down causing his blonde hair to fall forward. Today he was wearing dark skinny jeans and just a black shirt. He had a black and white checkered bandana around his neck. I marveled at how alike we dressed. We both looked like black dots, with all the black we were wearing.

"I was angry at Char and I used you to vent and I'm sorry." He said.

"Are you two okay now?" I asked. He looked up at me.

"We broke up." He said matter-of-factly. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You seem devastated." I stated.

"It wasn't anything big. It's just we both know that we're better off as friends than as a couple. The break up was amicable. We're still friends." Peter said.

"Huh. Okay." I said and began walking back to the table. I noticed that Alice, Lauren, and Jessica were no longer sitting there.

"Wait, so do you forgive me?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, yeah, dude. It's all cool." I said, ruffling his blonde hair. He grinned and stepped away from me.

"Hey, watch the hair." He said, sitting down next to Angela. I laughed. It was funny how it was only my second day here and already I had been involved in drama. I knew that this school was going to be an interesting experience.

* * *

**I am extremely sorry about the long wait. Nothing to blame but myself.**

**If you guys are still out there, drop a line.**

**-Katherine**


End file.
